


I Never Loved Your Mother

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Not enough Fem!Harry, somewhat AU, somewhat ooc Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was not well. Snape isn't too happy when he finds out the author has gotten one very important fact about his life wrong. And he knows just who's to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I had to start with a Snarry. Hope it's not too bad.

   "All was well." She sighed and closed the book in her lap, tracing her finger over the green emeralds that made up the "S" that decorated the gold locket on the front of the book's cover. She swiped at the tear that rolled down her cheek. It was hard to believe that almost 5 years had passed since that fateful day in May. She had to chuckle, though. The Author had certainly taken liberties with the story. She had assured Harriet that it was better to change the sex of the three main characters, to make some of the actions of the characters more believable and better hide their identities from the Muggle world. Herman had been outraged to learn he would be portrayed as a girl. Ronnie, of course, had laughed and said it was probably for the best, since another know-it-all boy would be too much like having a second Percy, which they didn't need. Molly had nearly choked with the addition of a sixth Weasley, sighing and shaking her head when Harriet explained The Author felt Harriet/Harry needed a love interest. But, for the most part, the first six books had been fairly accurate. It was only the last book that The Author had insisted on more leeway. Claiming that muggles would not be satisfied with the un-climactic story of Harriet, Ronnie, and Herman traipsing about England tracking down and destroying horcruxes while Voldemort chased after the Elder wand, so wrapped up in his new obsession that he didn't realize his weakening state until the battle of Hogwarts. A battle that had been quick with few deaths. Harriet didn't care, she was done with it all.

   After having rejected Worple's offer to write her story at Slughorn's Christmas party, Worple had tracked her down that summer. She refused him several times before he finally convinced her to meet him for tea. It hadn't been easy to get away from the Dursley's but she had managed a few hours one afternoon and met the man at a cafe near Privet Drive. He had introduced her to an ambitious muggle author willing to write and publish her story in the muggle world. After listening to The Author's ideas and scenarios for several minutes Harriet had finally agreed. At first, she had done it to defy The Ministry. Then it became an obligation to get the truth out there, let the wizarding world know what the ministry had been hiding. After The War, the recovering ministry had taken an active interest in The Author and asked to be included in the publishing of Harriet's "memoirs." Harriet and The Author had agreed on the condition that the ministry could not censor their work, only have the knowledge of the information being released. Surprisingly, they had agreed. Approving The Author's manuscripts and sending them quickly to the wizarding world publisher, Lovegood and Poliakoff. Which is how Harriet, along with the rest of the wizarding world already had the complete set of Harry Potter, boy Wizard, years before the Muggle world and The Author was enjoying her newfound fame.

   Harriet had enjoyed the version of events The Author had created in her retelling. Ron's jealousy over Hermoine and Harry's relationship, the heartbreaking scene of Dobby's death (Fleur, training to be a mediwizard, had been able to easily heal the non-lethal knife wound), and even Neville's gallant destruction of Nagini (though Harriet thought he had been brave to face the giant snake, Neville claimed it had not been hard to sneak up on the snake. With Voldemort weak from the losses of his horcruxes and his all consuming obsession with the wand he held very little mental power over Nagini by the time Neville came upon the snake, warming itself on the sun-warmed castle steps). And then there was the shrieking shack scene with Snape. It had been hauntingly accurate in The Authors version, aside from the healing potion Herman had created as they'd spent their months crossing England. She shivered as she recalled seeing his memories. Too weak to speak, Snape had cast a sort of reverse-legilimency spell, allowing Harriet into his memories, showing her his innocence and Dumbledores plans. This intrusion into her old professors memories had stayed with her, giving her a new understanding of the man she thought she knew. And slowly she had begun to see him in a new light. That's when the dreams had started.

   _She was walking down the old dungeons to his classroom for another detention. But when she entered the classroom, things were different. He still sat in the same chair, behind the same desk, reading the same old potions journals, but she was her older self and, for the first time, she realized she wore nothing under her robes but a matching set of red silk underwear. He didn't look up from his magazine but spoke to her, his silky voice rolling over her. "There is a box of potions on my desk, Ms. Potter. You will sort them for re-labeling." She made her way to the box and began pulling the bottles out, sorting by color and current, barely legible labels. And then he was behind her, looking over her shoulder. "That does not go in that pile, Ms. Potter." He reached around her for a bottle of blue liquid that was with the bottles of red cream. As he reached around her. his body pressed against her. Then his lips were on her neck, his hands teasing her hard nipples. Suddenly she was sitting on his desk, her robe pulled up to her waist and his fingers slid inside her wet pussy. His teeth nipped at her neck and ears. 'Oh, Snape" she moaned. "Severus. Call me Severus, Ms. Potter."_

   But she never did, because that was always the point she would wake, wet and needy. Too many times she had had to bring herself to completion. At first she had resisted moaning his name, but as the dreams continued she found it easier to call out to him as her own fingers had finished the job his has started.

   Harriet shook her head, bringing herself back to reality and unfolded her legs and stood, stretching her cramped limbs. She grabbed the book off the arm of the couch, intending to place it on her bookshelf next to the other six volumes when there was a rapid staccato knock on her door. She eyed the door, wondering if she had time to grab her robe and slip it on over her muggle pajama set. Another quick staccatoed knock answered her question and she clutched the book to her chest and went to open the door.

   "WHAT THE HELL, HARRIET?"

   She stood in the open doorway, stunned. Had her daydreams summoned him? Is that why he was so angry? But. No, none of her previous daydreams had ever summoned him. Except, she had just been thinking of him, and now he stood on her doorstep, his black robe blowing around him in the wind. Glaring at her. She jumped and stepped aside.

   "Would you like to come in, Professor?"

   He strode in, robes billowing behind in his trademark style, entering her house. She closed the door and turned to look at him, waiting.

   "Why aren't you at Grimmauld Place?" He demanded. Was that what had him so upset?

   "E-everyone knows about it. I wanted privacy" Her mind finally seemed to catch up to the events. This was her house, what gave him the right to barge in here throwing questions at her? She sucked in a breath and stood taller. "What are you doing here?"

   He glared at her and pointed to her chest. For a second she thought her daydreaming really had brought him here before realizing she still clutched the book. She started to smile at him before quickly wiping the smile off her face. He was pissed.

   "You bought a copy?" She hadn't expected him to. She figured he probably didn't need reminding of his most difficult student.

   "Yes. I bought a copy. I decided I should probably be aware of what is being published about me. How could you, Harriet?" He lifted a hand to his forehead as if to wipe away a headache.

   She thought she understood now. But, really, he was over reacting just a little bit. "Well, I don't see what the big deal is. Fred laughed when I told him he had to die. Actually, I think Molly took it worse than he did. And Lavender and Colin were very understanding." She placed the book on the table beside the couch and looked back up at him.

   Confusion shone in his eyes. "Once again, Potter, I cannot follow a single thing coming from your mouth. What does Fred's death and Brown and Creevey have to do with anything?"

   Harriet was confused again. "I thought you were angry because you were killed off."

   He waved his hand as if his death was of little consequence. "Of course I had to die. It was the only way to redeem me, I expected it as soon as I realized this book did not follow the actual course of events." He stopped and seemed to think for a minute before continuing on. "I most likely would have died too, if Herman hadn't been experimenting with venom toxins all year and just _happen_ to have some on him." He lifted a hand to his neck and Harriet's eyes followed the movement. Even after 5 years the small scar still stood out against his pale skin. As if sensing her sorrow, he pulled his hand away from his neck, "No, Ms. Potter. That is not what has me so upset. I can live with your Author writing about how horrid I was to you. We both know it was mostly an act."

   Harriet scoffed, "Yeah, mostly."

   Snape eyed her and continued, "And I can even live with being killed off. But why on Merlin's black heart did you have to make me fall in love with your mother?" He spit the last word out as if it left an awful taste in his mouth.

   Harriet blushed and averted her eyes. 'Oh, that."

   "Yes, Ms. Potter. That! Why on earth did it have to be your mother?"

   Harriet waved her hand as if trying to conjure an answer out of thin air. "She, The Author, said that your guilt over Jame's and Lilly's deaths wasn't a viable reason for turning spy." Harriet blushed, hearing the weak excuse spoken out loud. "She said muggles would be more unders-"

   "MUGGLES!" He bellowed. "This is what I think about the opinions of muggles." He stalked towards her and Harriet stepped back, afraid of what he might do. But instead of reaching for her he grabbed the book off the table and turned towards the roaring fireplace. Harriet realized what he was doing the second before the book sailed into the fire. Without thinking of what she was doing, Harriet reached a hand towards the fireplace, the words "Accio book" echoing in her mind. The charred book sprang out of the fireplace and landed in Harriet's hand.

   "Ouch!" She dropped the still scalding book and looked up to see Snape's look of surprise. "I-I've been practicing."

   "Obviously," His look of surprise turned to a sneer. "Always did have to do things your way, didn't you, Potter?"

   She glared back at him, "As long as it wasn't your way, Professor," She sneered the last word.

   "Seems to me, Potter, that if you had listened to your professors you might have-"

   "What?" She interrupted. "Had an easier life? Yes, perhaps, if I had just been a good little student Voldemort would never have tried to come back to kill me." She slapped the heel of her palm against the side of her head. "Why didn't I think of that. If I had just listened to the adults my life would have been so much easier."

   Snape rolled his eyes, "Well, mine most definitely would have been. Don't forget, I was the one that had to keep coming in to rescue you."

   She stomped towards him, a finger raised, "I saved you in the end. And then I walked to my death. No one held my hand."

   His hand went back to his forehead and he said, in a calmer tone, "Alright, Potter. I get it. You proved yourself. Over and over. I didn't come here to re-hash old war wounds."

   "Then why did you come?" She turned around, her back to him and reached down to pick up the now-cooled book.

   Snape's throat tightened. Dear Merlin! When had she grown such long and shapely legs? And what in Merlin's name was she wearing? Those shorts were far too short, showing her upper thighs when she bent over like that. She stood and he realized her shirt didn't cover much more than the shorts did. He could feel his blood rushing to his groin. This wasn't right. He was old enough to be her father for Merlin's sake. He jumped at the sound of the book slamming to the table. He looked up at her face, flushed with anger, green eyes sparking. He shook himself and tried to remember the question.

   "Your mother," he finally spit out. "I was never in love with your mother and now the entire wizarding world will think I have spent the last 25 years harboring a secret tendre for James Potter's wife."

   Harriet rolled her eyes, "It's fiction, Snape."

   "Of course it is. But there is enough reality in the first 6 books to make people wonder. They'll rearrange their memories. 'Oh, yes. I remember poor Severus Snape.' " He mimicked in a high voice, " ' Always following that pretty Evans girl around.' 'Just like a besotted puppy, he was' No thank you, Ms. Potter. And it'll never end because now the damn muggles have started turning the books into movies."

   "You have never cared what people said or thought about you before, Snape. Why start now?" He growled, "It's the principle of it, Potter. I am not some poor, pathetic, love-sick fool."

   "No one could ever mistake you for pathetic or love-sick, Snape." She waved a hand in the air. "I will let The Author know of your disapproval, though I doubt she will change it. Can you leave now?"

   Snape growled at her and looked around the small apartment. "Gladly. May I use your floo? I apparated from Hogsmeade."

   "Whatever." Harriet sighed. "Just please leave my house and stay out of my dreams." She thought she had said it too quietly for him to hear, forgetting how he had the uncanny ability to hear the things she didn't want him to hear.

   He froze, his hand halfway to the jar of floo powder, and turned slowly to face her. "What did you say?"

   Harriet backed away as Snape stalked towards her. She shook her head as if to deny any words had ever left her mouth. He repeated the question, emphasizing each word with a step towards her. "What. Did. You. Say?" When he finally had her pinned against the wall, Harriet gulped and met his eyes, the black onyx boring into her.

   "I-it was a stupid remark. I didn't mean anything by it."

   He stared into her emerald depths and smiled the wicked smile that always set her heart beating and placed a hand on the wall beside her head. "So you don't have dreams about seeing me for detention?" She gasped and his smiled deepened. He leaned closer to her. His mouth inches from her ear. "Dreams where I don't have you sorting bottles of potions?"

   Her gasp was more audible that time. "H-how did you know?" She tried to push him away, but he stayed firmly in place.

   "Shared dreaming, Potter." He pulled back to see her face, the denial evident on her face as she shook her head. He nodded, "Oh, yes, Potter. When two people, of the magical persuasion, want the same thing bad enough a phenomenon called shared dreaming can occur." His eyes raked down her body and back up to meet Harriet's eyes. "And it seems there is one thing we can both agree on after all, Ms. Potter." Harriet shook her head in denial and Snape grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, crushing his lips down on hers. She resisted for only a fraction of a second before sliding her hands around his neck, letting his silky hair slide through her fingers. She opened to his thrusting tongue and he invaded her mouth, their tongues tasting, dueling, learning each other. Harriet groaned against his mouth. He pulled away, gasping for breath and moved to her neck, pressing his hard length against her. He said something against her ear and it took her a moment to register what he said. Her eyes fluttered open to stare into his piercing obsidian orbs. He smiled, as if knowing she hadn't understood his question and repeated himself. "I said, how far into the dream did you get, Ms. Potter?" He pressed his lips to her neck. She swallowed, unable to speak, and shook her head. "Did you wake up when I kissed your neck?" Another kiss just below her left ear. She shook her head and his smile almost deepened when he looked at her. "Did you wake up when I had you on the desk?" Once again her head shook and he placed a kiss just below her right ear and whispered, "And did you wake up when I slipped my fingers into your wet-" she moaned and almost slid to the floor when her knees weakened at the soft husky voice in her ear. He chuckled. "One thing I always wondered, Ms. Potter. What exactly were you wearing under that robe?" He stared into her emerald green eyes, waiting for her answer.

   "R-red silk," she choked out. It was his turn to moan before crushing his mouth against hers again.

   Merlin, he wanted her. His blood was boiling with need. He wanted to touch her, cover her body with his kisses and taste every inch of her. And in that moment he made a decision. He pulled back once more, "Don't move." He stepped a tentative step back and held up a finger. "I will be right back, Ms. Potter. Do. Not. Move." And with that he turned and strode to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder and was gone in a green flash. For some reason, Harriet didn't even think about moving, She stared at the fireplace where he has disappeared, her mind whirling. What had just happened? She had no idea what had urged her to mention the dreams. She never could have guessed about shared dreaming. Herman probably could have told her, but she'd never thought to ask. She touched her sensitive swollen lips. Merlin's beard, Snape had kissed her. No. He had ravaged her mouth. What was she going to do if he came back? If? No, he was most assuredly coming back. So, then what? Give into her fantasies? Let him lead her down that path? She had never even thought about the dreams becoming anything remotely life-like. Was she ready for this? But before she could answer her own questions, her fireplace filled with green smoke and Snape was stepping through again. Her eyes roamed over him but she could see no difference. He lifted the corner of his lips in a half smile to find her exactly where he had left her.

   "Tell me, Ms. Potter," he said as he crossed the room, "did you ever wonder what I had on under my robes in your dream."

   Harriet gulped at the unexpected question. "I-I never thought about it. I always just assumed you wore what you wear on a daily basis. Pants and maybe, maybe a-a jumper. The basements can get kind of d-drafty."

   He was directly in front of her again. but this time he didn't trap her in place or even touch her. He shook his head. "Oh no. Although you are correct in that I usually wear warmer clothes under my robes, when I dream of your-" he paused, leaned closer to her and dropped his voice to a tone that sent shivers up her spine, "our special detention sessions, I wear something quite different." He stood up straight. "Would you like to know what I wear?" She nodded, unable to stop herself. Now that he had brought it up, all sorts of things were going through her mind. He chuckled and held his arms out, as if to say "Here I am." "Well, go on, Ms. Potter. It's just a few buttons."

   He was putting it in her hands, literally. He knew she wanted him. Knew she knew he wanted her. But it had to be her decision. His heart pounded in his chest. She could turn him away. Call him a filthy old man. Crush his heart. It was her decision. She raised a hand to the top button of his robe and he held his breath as she slowly unhooked the first button. Harriet could feel the warmth from his body through his robe as she reached for the second button. When the third slipped through the small slit she could see the smattering of dark hair against his pale skin. His breath caught as she ran her fingers through the course hairs. Her confidence growing, she reached for the fourth and then the fifth. She looked at the robe laying limply against him, dark against his pale body. She ran her hands up his stomach and chest, then across his shoulders pushing the fabric back. With a slither it slid down his body, leaving him almost completely naked except for a pair of black silk boxers. She gasped at the sight of his tented shorts. Snape reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling him to her, his mouth smashing down onto her, his tongue pressing into her mouth, hungry for the taste of her. One hand slid around to her stomach and up under her shirt. Harriet moaned as his fingers brushed against her tight nipples. His mouth moved to her neck.

   "Tell me to stop, Potter. I'm old enough to be your father," He whispered against her skin. "Tell me to stop now, because if you don't I won't be able to." As if in answer, she slid her hands to his waist and slipped her fingers under the waistband of his shorts. With one swift movement, the silk fabric was sliding down his legs to land on top of his robe. He gasped as her hand wrapped around his rigid length.

   "Call, me Harriet." She smirked, "Or Harry, if you prefer."

   He sneered, "Brat." And lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around him as he turned them. She felt his arm move as he cast a quick spell that, a second later she realized, had changed the couch into a bed. He lowered her gently to the newly transformed couch and leaned over her. His dark hair falling down to curtain her face as he leanded in and gently pressed his lips to her. His hand slid up her thigh and over her shorts. She gasped as his warm hand slid across her cool stomach, pushing her night shirt up. She moaned against his mouth when his fingers found her breast. He pressed his hard cock against her thigh as he rubbed a thumb over her sensitive peak. She gasped and pulled back, looking up into his black eyes. 

   "B-be gentle. I've never-" For some reason, she found it hard to finish the sentence.

   He smiled gently down at her. "It's okay. Me either." He laughed at her look of shock. "Well, you saw me as an adolescent. I wasn't exactly good looking." He looked away, embarrassed at the truth.

   She placed a hand on his cheek and he looked down into green eyes. "I thought you were adorable." She watched in amazement as his cheeks filled with color.

   He cleared his throat. "Ahem. Yes, well. Once I became a Death Eater," he shrugged, "well, the ladies weren't exactly lining up, nor was I interested." He focused his eyes on her, "And not because I was in love with your mother."

   She chuckled, "What about after the war? After your name had been cleared? Surely there was someone..." She trailed off, leaving the question hanging.

   He shook his head, "And what about you? It's been five years. No one catch your fancy?"

   It was her turn to blush and avert her eyes. "I didn't want to be with someone who wanted The Girl Who Lived Twice."

   "Trust me, Potter. I do not want The Girl Who Lived. Once or twice." He moved quickly, pulling her shirt off and exposing creamy breasts. " I want you." He lowered his mouth to the pink nipple and his tongue flicked out, sending sparks down her body. She gasped. "I want the rule-breaking, " another flick, "pain in my ass," and another, " trouble making," this time his teeth nipped at the sensitive bud and she moaned, "Harriet Potter. " His lips closed around her breast, sucking the nipple deep into his mouth. She moaned, pressing her hips up against his hard length.

   He slid his hand down her belly and under the waistband of her shorts, the coarse hair between her legs brushing against his fingers. He slid his thumb just inside her, brushing against her clit.

   "Snape!"

   Cool air rushed across her wet nipple as he moved his mouth to her ear. "Call me, Severus, Harriet. I want to hear my name on your lips." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth and slid a finger into her wet pussy.

   "Severus!" She gripped his shoulders as if afraid he might fade away or stop.

   A breath of laughter skimmed across her ear. "You like that, Harriet?" He slid his finger out and added a second when it slid back in. Her hips bucked.

   "Oh sweet Merlin, Severus. Don't stop."

   He pressed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue in and out, matching the rhythm with his fingers. Her moans echoing around them. He felt her body tighten around him. He tore his mouth from hers and moved down to her nipple, sucking and nipping, he increased the rhythm of his fingers.

   "Severus. Severus." Her hips thrust up to meet him. "Oh! Oh sweet Merlin, Severus," her moans echoing around him as her body clenched around his fingers. He couldn't wait any more. He moved quickly, pulling her shorts off and tossing them aside. He moved over her and pressed his hard dick against her wet opening. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers as he slowly pushed into her. He moaned, "Merlin, Harriet. You're so tight." He pulled out slightly and she grabbed his arms. He looked down into her worried, emerald eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Love. Just trying to make it easier on you." He slid back in, further this time. "See?" He smiled at her. She tried to smile back but moaned instead as he once more pulled out and slid further in. Soon her hips were matching his rhythm and he felt her relaxing into him, wetness filling her once more.

   He moaned when he was finally fully sheathed inside her, his balls bumping against warm skin. "Oh sweet Phoenix fire, Harriet. Merlin, you feel so good." He raised up on his knees and spread her legs. He looked down and watched in amazement as he slid in and out of her. He moved his eyes upwards, across her belly, over her perfect breasts, her glistening lips, and finally to her vivid green eyes. She was watching him study her. He moved faster and her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned his name. He pumped in and out of her, varying the rhythm until she clutched at his arms, her fingernails digging into him. He almost came as the slight pain rushed through him. She bucked her hips under him.

   "Severus. Oh Merlin. Sev- oh. I'm going to- faster, Sev. Harder. Yes." he moved faster, pounding into her. Dropping onto his hands for better leverage. "Yes! Oh, sweet-" Sound was driven from her as her body climaxed around him. One more thrust and he felt his own release as his body throbbed inside her.

   He kissed her softly as he lowered himself down next to her and pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arm around her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

   Harriet snuggled against the warmth and sighed. She felt warm and... delicious? Her eyes snapped open as memories came rushing forward. Green met black. "I-"

   A finger was placed against her lips and onyx eyes flashed with hurt. "I don't regret it, Harriet."

   She shook her head and rose up, his finger slipping away. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I have wanted this for too long to regret it. I just..." She didn't know how to put her next question into words.

   She didn't have to. "I'd like to see you again, Harriet." She nodded, but stopped at the look in his eyes. "I just don't know if I'm ready to announce it to the world. Well, the wizarding world anyway. I'm a private person, Harriet." She sat up and clutched the sheet (When had her couch acquired sheets?) to her naked body. He sat up next to her and took her free hand in his. "I like you, Harriet. Merlin knows why. You were always such a pain in my ass. But I do. A lot. But you are a hero. A very public figure. Reporters following you everywhere. I don't know if I can handle that."

   "You're a hero too, Severus."

   He waved his hand as if he could erase the title. "I hide out at Hogwarts. The reporters learned a long time ago they would get nothing from me."

   Her eyes lit with understanding. "And if we were to make our relationship public..."

   He nodded. "Exactly. Could you imagine? The two heroes of the second war. The Savior and The Spy."

   Harriet pulled her hand back and turned away from him. "Don't call me that, Sev. I hate that title. I'm no one's savior."

   Severus leaned over and pulled her into his arms. "You saved me, Harriet. You're my savior."

   She placed a hand against his cheek, dark stubble prickling her palm, "Oh, Sev."

   He smiled, "And you can definitely call me that." He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

   She wasn't sure if the sheet had slipped off of her or if he had magicked it away, but by the time she was on her back it was gone. She opened her legs for him and he slid between them, his hard cock rubbing against her. Immediately, she was wet and he slid in easily. They moaned in unison as he began to move inside her. He covered her in kisses, as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to kiss her. Her lips, her eyes, her forehead, cheeks, ears, jaw, neck. Every place he kissed on her burned with the need to be kissed again. By the time he made it to her breasts her hips were pushing against his. Eager to please her, he quickened his pace, thrusting in and out until she was panting, moaning his name over and over. When her nails dug into him again he moaned her name and thrust into her once more. His body crashing around him as they came together, bodies pulsing in rhythm.

   He reached for her and rolled them over onto their sides and pulled her close to him so he wouldn't have to leave her body. She felt him soften inside her and breathed in his scent, sighing in contentment.

   After several minutes of contented silence, Severus spoke, his silky voice rumbling in his chest. "We have our last Hogsmeade weekend in a few weeks. Can I see you then?'

   Harriet nodded, the top of her head rubbing against his chin. "Will you be able to get away?"

   "I'll find someone to cover my house for that Saturday. I most likely won't be able to come back til the end of term. O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts start a few weeks after that." He kissed her forehead at the frown that crossed her lips.

   "Can I write you?"

   Severus smiled, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

   She smiled again and snuggled against him.

 

  


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet and Severus head out on their first real date.

  Severus had been scanning the ceilings every morning since his return to Hogwarts. He knew Minerva had noticed his strange behavior as she had asked just the day before if he was expecting something. He had sneered and mumbled something about being amazed that any of these brats could even read. She had chuckled and moved on. He knew he didn't fool the headmistress but as long as she played along they were both happy. He was about to turn back to his breakfast with a sigh when a flash of white caught his eye.He schooled his features and tried not to watch as Hedwig made his way to Severus. The bird landed gently next to his plate and stuck his leg out for Severus to remove the parchment. Severus leaned in and spoke softly.

   "Head to the owlry and I shall have a response in the morning." He felt like an idiot, talking to the creature, but Harriet had assured him Hedwig was an extremely smart bird. He made a shooing motion when the bird refused to move, instead stood standing on the table staring at him. "Shoo. You know the way." The bird shot him an indignant look (Could birds look indignant?) and grabbed a piece of bacon from his plate. He looked at Severus as if daring him to say anything before flying off.

   "Finally get your letter, Severus?" Minerva said, startling him.

   "That looked like Harriet's Hedwig,"  Hagrid said accusingly.

   He refused to look the headmistress in the eyes as he stuffed the letter in the pocket of his robe. "Did it? I'm sure Har- Miss Potter is not the only person in the British Isles to own a snow owl." He winced inwardly as he caught his mistake and could see Minerva's smile out of the corner of his eye.

 

   It wasn't until his afternoon break that he was finally able to take a few minutes to read Harriet's letter.

                        _Sev,_

_I miss you. I would have written sooner but Kingsley stopped by to see me Monday._

  Kingsley? What did he want?

                        _The Ministry is hosting a small memorial service for the fifth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts._

_He would like for me to attend. I'm sure he has sent you an invitation as well. Heroes of Hogwarts_

_and all that._

  Severus rolled his eyes. That was, in fact, the reason he had been unable to read the letter earlier. Having avoided Kingley's missives all week, the minister had Floo called him in his office during Severus's morning break, preventing him from reading Harriet's letter at that time.

                       _Of course, I told him I would be there. I've nothing better to do and he knows it. I supposed I will_

_have to settle down and decide on a career soon. Now that my days are not filled with meetings_

_between the Ministry and the Author I haven't got much to do. I know I had said something back_

_in school about being an Auror but, honestly, Sev, I think I've had enough of Dark Magic. I have_

_chased after ~~Vol~~ him and his followers long enough. But I digress. Once I had assured Kingsley _

_I would attend, there were plans to make and I had to have have a new dress robe made. The last_

_formal event I attended was Ronnie's and Herman's wedding and, since I was Maid of Honor, the_

_robe isn't exactly appropriate for the service._

  He finished reading her letter with a small smile on his lips. And then he re-read it. Again and again until he had it memorized. It wasn't until he heard students outside his classroom that he realized how late it had gotten. With a sigh he folded the letter and slid it into his desk drawer. Pasting a sneer on his face, he stood and made his way out of the office to the lab.

 

  The following Monday, Severus tracked down the headmistress after dinner. "A word please, Minerva."

  She had been heading to the Gryffindor tower when Severus spoke. She smiled politely at him, "Yes. Severus?"

  He forced himself to keep eye contact with the knowing witch. "Next weekend is the last Hogsmeade weekend and I wish to spend the day away. I have already spoken to Septima about taking over my House duties for the day."

  She eyed him, curiosity evident in her eyes. "Does this have anything to do with the letter you received last week?"

  Severus raised an eyebrow. "Merlin, Minerva. I am not helping the next Dark Lord rise to power. I just have some personal business to attend to that cannot wait until the end of term."

  She clamped her lips tight and nodded. "Alright then. If Septima is sure it's no problem. Was there anything else you needed?"

  He paused for a second before adding, "I would also like to inquire about obtaining the services of Dobby for that day."

  "Dobby is a free elf, Severus. You will have to discuss it with him."

  Severus nodded and walked off to find the house-elf. Minerva watched him, an idea taking root in her mind. She continued on towards the tower, a smile playing at her lips.

 

  Harriet woke early Saturday and took a quick shower, not sure when Severus would be there. She knew most students headed into Hogsmeade as soon as breakfast was over and wondered if Severus would wait until the students cleared out or would come as soon as he had finished his own breakfast. She slipped into the red silk underwear she had purchased for herself last Christmas. She had held off purchasing the lingerie, thinking it was admitting to the reality of her feelings. But last Christmas, Ronnie had given her a gift card to an exclusive lingerie boutique so Harriet had decided to indulge herself, trying to convince herself it had nothing to do with the renewal of the dreams. This was only the second time she had worn the lingerie. She stepped into a knee length pleated black skirt and twisted her hips side to side, watching the fabric flare around her. She pulled a light-weight scoop-necked green sweater on and studied her reflection.  Butterflies filled her stomach and she placed her hands on her belly, as if to keep them from fluttering away. She was actually going on a date with Severus. Severus Snape. Professor Snape. The man she had nearly loathed for seven years. Most of that time she had spent believing he was out to kill her. Ronnie would probably send her straight to Saint Mungos if she knew. Harriet giggled. She could almost see the expression on Ronnie's face when she finally told her.

  CRACK!

  Harriet spun at the loud noise. "Kreacher, I thought I gave you the day off?"

  The small house-elf eyed Harriet, taking in her freshly washed hair, carefully chosen outfit, and blushing cheeks. "Kreacher thought the Mistress might be hiding something from him. My Mistress does not trust Kreacher."

  Harriet blushed deeper and crossed over to the elf. She knelt down and took his hand in hers. "It's not that, Kreacher. We just... aren't ready to tell anyone yet."

  Kreacher grinned at Harriet and she looked at him warily. "Kreacher will not divulge the secrets of his mistress or her Professor Snape."

  Harriet gasped and stood up. "How did you-" She held a hand up as if to stop either of them from speaking. "I continually under estimate you, don't I, Kreacher?"

  "Kreacher must visit Diagon Alley. Is there anything his mistress requires?"

  Harriet chuckled, 'No, Kreacher. Enjoy your day off." She walked out of her room towards the living room, wondering how long she was going to have to wait, when the fireplace roared to life, green light filling the room. She gasped as he walked through, dusting the soot from his clothes. His black jeans hugged his body, showing off his delicious assets. A dark blue button down shirt tucked in at the waist. She followed the line of buttons up his body. His soft lips curved into a smile and her eyes shot to his.

  He stalked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Green and black, Harriet? How positively Slytherin of you." He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. Harriet opened to him, letting him plunder her mouth. He finally pulled away, gasping. "Merlin I missed you, Harriet."

  "I missed you too, Severus." Her hand went to the top button of his shirt but he covered it with his own, stopping her.

  "I did not spend an hour this morning getting dressed for you just to come over here so you could make a mess of me." She pouted and he bent down to kiss her, nipping her bottom lip as he pulled back. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Shall we?" He motioned to the door and they headed out, Harriet grabbing her wand as they passed the small table by the couch. "Planning to hex me, Potter?"

  She blushed and slipped the wand into her purse. "Old habits die hard. Besides, there are still some Dark Believers out there."

  He patted his own pocket, "Trust me, Harriet, I know what you mean." He opened the door for her and they walked outside.

  "So what do you have planned for us, Severus?" She asked as she waved a hand over her door, applying the locking charms and wards.

  He looked up at the warm sun shining down on them. "It's such a beautiful day, I thought we could go to Hyde Park. Plenty of Muggle tourist there we can blend in with."

  She slipped her arm around his and nodded as they made their way to the nearby tube station.

 

  Harriet had never enjoyed the park so much as she did that day. Having been so restricted growing up, first with the Dursley's refusing to take her out in public and then with Voldemort after her, Harriet tried to take every opportunity to get out since her freedom. The first year after the war it had been hard to even leave Grimmauld Place, between reporters and "fans." And then there had been the trials and meetings with the Ministry. Finally, nearly two years after Voldemort's vanquish, Harriet had found the small house she now called home and a sense of peace and freedom. Once settled in, Harriet took the London sights by storm. Visiting every monument, park, and tourist trap the capital had to offer. She had even gone back to the zoo, the place she felt it had all started. Another boa had replaced the one she had freed on that so long ago day. This one, however, seemed content to stay in it's cage. Having long ago exhausted the supply of tourist destinations, Harriet still liked to go to the parks, enjoying the warm weather when it was offered. Today was a perfect day for it. She hugged Severus's arm as they made their way from the tube station to Hyde Park. They spent the day walking and just taking the time to get to know each other. Occasionally they would buy a bag of feed and sit on a bench to feed the swans or squirrels. They spoke of their childhood and each admitting to their own harsh realities, the comfort Hogwarts had offered, the joy of receiving their letters each summer, knowing they were returning to an accepting environment. They were stopped under a tree watching the swans once more when Harriet placed a hand on Severus's arm. "I never did tell you how sorry I am that my father was such a git."

  He looked deeply into her eyes. "It is not your place to apologize, Harriet. Besides, I am sure he must have, at least eventually, developed some decent characteristics. Your mother married him, didn't she?

  Harriet grinned wickedly at Severus. "Who said my mother was a good judge of character? Perhaps your views towards her are biased, due to your unrequited feelings for her."

  Severus sneered, "You, Harriet Lillian Potter, are the biggest brat it has ever been my pleasure to know," and he pulled her close to him, lowering his lips to her. 'And," He said pulling back, "I was never in love with your mother."

  Harriet wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him back, whispering against his lips, "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She reached up and pressed her lips to his for another soul-searing kiss.

  They were startled apart by the sound of a nearby voice, "Come along, Ellie. Marcus. Time for lunch."

  Severus looked down at her, "I apologize. I lost track of time.  Would you care for a small picnic?"

  Harriet beamed, "That sounds wonderful."

  Severus bent down and reached behind a tree, pulling out a large picnic hamper that most likely hadn't been there a moment before. He pulled a large blanket out of the hamper and spread it out for them. They lowered themselves and, once comfortable, Severus began pulling more things out. He handed her a cold bottle of butterbeer and she took a soothing sip.

  "Mmm. That is amazing."

  Severus smiled at her. "Madame Rosmerta's own recipe."

  "She always did have the best," Harriet said, taking another sip.

  A few minutes later, a small feast was laid before them. Cold chicken, a variety of cheeses, ham, a still-warm loaf of bread, apples, strawberries, several small cakes, and a bottle of wine. Harriet laughed. "Just a small picnic?"

  He blushed, "I wasn't sure what you would like."

  She leaned over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "It's wonderful, Sev."

 

Harriet woke to the soft rustle of the leaves and a gentle wind blowing across her face. She looked up to deep onyx eyes studying her. She blushed and sat up, reluctantly pulling her head off Severus's lap. "How long have I been asleep?"

  He shrugged, "A half hour perhaps."

  "Sorry," she mumbled.

  Severus pushed a strand of hair back from her face. 'I don't mind. I enjoyed watching you sleep." Most of their picnic had already been returned to the hamper so Severus added their empty butterbeer bottles and wine glasses while Harriet folded up the blanket. He added that to the hamper and, by the time he straightened, the hamper had once again disappeared. He looked towards the lake,  "Would you like to go for a boat ride?"

  They made their way over to the boat rental and were led to a small boat. Severus helped her in and climbed in after her. He rowed them out across the water. Harriet was glad he hadn't used magic to move the oars or boat, she enjoyed watching the play of arm muscles as he rowed. They were almost to the middle of the lake when he finally set the oars down and let them drift. "So, I never asked," She turned from the scenery to look at him, "how was the memorial ceremony?"

  She smiled over at him. "Oh, about as boring as the Ministry could make it. But I did happen to run into several members of the D. A.  It was nice to catch up."

  A flash of confusion crossed his face before understanding dawned. "Ah, yes. Your own private Defense Against the Dark Arts class from the year Umbridge was there."

  "It came in quite handy during the battle," Harriet said defensively.

  Severus held up a hand to stop her rant. " I applaud your initiation, Harriet. Or should I say Granger's? I imagine he is the one that concocted that particular scheme." He shot her a knowing look and continued when she nodded. "Of course, we knew about it. I can't tell you how many times I caught Minerva or Pomona redirecting Filch"

  "I wondered," Harriet said.

  "Am I safe to assume Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at the ceremony?"

  Harriet nodded, "And the Longbottoms."

  The Longbottoms? Ah, yes. I seem to recall Pomona mentioning something about the Lovegood-Longbottom wedding last year."

  Harriet grinned, knowing full well he knew about the wedding. She had hosted the shower and seen the lovely basket of potions he had sent. Luna had also mentioned, shortly after their return from the honeymoon, how useful those potions had been. Harriet blushed at the memory and turned to watch a flock of swans playing nearby. "Katy Bell and Hannah Abbot were there as well. And, of course, Dean Thomas. Angelina and George couldn't attend as she is nearing the end of her pregnancy. But, Fred was there and a few others." She turned back to see Severus watching her. She blushed.

  "You became close to quite a few of your DAs," it was a statement, as if he was just beginning to understand the importance of her classmates to her. She supposed his own experiences hadn't left a positive taste in his mouth. His fellow Death Eaters most likely hadn't encouraged close bonds. They were too busy vying to be Voldemort's favorite.

  "We fought a war together. They believed in me. Trusted me. Stood by my side even when I didn't know they were there." Tears filled her eyes. "Some were even tortured for my beliefs." She took the small scrap of linen he held out for her and dried her eyes. "Thanks." She sniffed back more tears and smiled at him. "It's nice to know I made a difference in someone's life."

  Severus couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, the sound echoing off the water. "Harriet, you defeated the Dark Lord. You made a difference in everyone's lives."

  She blushed. "Well, I mean, yes, I know that. What I meant was- I don't know. I guess knowing that I taught them how to fight for themselves. Their future." She waved her hand around as if trying to grab the right words. "Like when you've been trying for months to teach a student a certain potion and one day they walk up to you in class and hand you a vial of the most perfect potion-" She sighed and shrugged as if to say that was the best analogy she could come up with.

  They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts for several minutes before Severus spoke. "Then why don't you do that?"

  She jerked her head away from the swans she had been studying to face him. "Do what?"

  "Take the Dark Arts professorship."

  "But that's the job you want," she gasped.

  He shook his head and reached down for the oars. "No. At one time, maybe. But I find I much prefer potions. It's such an exact science, but one has so much leeway for discovery if you understand the ingredients. Once you find a recipe that works you use it. But that doesn't mean you can't change it to make something new. Something better."

  She beamed at him. "Like cooking."

  He chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so. But, as I was saying, you should talk to Minerva, I imagine Slinkhard will barely finish out the year."

  "Are they still having trouble keeping a Defense teacher then? I thought with You-Know-Who gone..."

  Severus shrugged. "One would think so. Perhaps the position just needs you to vanquish that curse as well." His lips curved in a teasing smile and his eyes twinkled. "If not, at least it'll give you another year to decide what to do with your life." They had reached the shore and Severus climbed out of the boat and helped Harriet out. Once back on firm land she slipped her hand around his arm. "There's an outdoor theater in Regent Park. I thought we could take one of those," He waved his hand toward the street, "tricycle things over there, If you wished to view the performance."

  Harriet laughed, "It's called a pedicab, Severus. And I think that would be lovely."

 

  Harriet kept her eyes closed and waitedfor her stomach to stop flopping around. She had always hated side-along apparition, although wrapped in Severus's arms it wasn't as bad. He chuckled at her, "You can open your eyes now, Harriet." **  
**

  She opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected.. Maybe a dark cave with bats hanging from the ceiling. No, that would have been the old Harriet, before she knew the real Severus. The living room was quite spacious with minimal furniture. Matching chocolate couch with end tables at both ends and two recliners, another small table between them, faced the middle of the otherwise empty room. A small black jar (Floo powder?) occupied the middle of the fireplace mantel, book-ended by two Muggle photographs. A man and woman in one and the same couple holding a small child in another. If she looked close enough, Harriet could already see stress lines forming around the ladies eyes.

  "not much, I know, " Severus said, sounding almost embarrassed.

  Harriet smiled at him. "And yet, it is very much you."

  A blush filled his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "Dobby."

  Harriet blinked. Had he temporarily lost his mind? Forgotten who she was? Where they were? Her shoulders relaxed when the familiar house-elf appeared. He  opened his mouth to address Severus but noticed Harriet at the last second. A wide grin spread across his face and he hobbled over to Harriet.

  "Harriet Potter,"  the elf squeaked, "You have come to see Master Potions Master Snape. Oh, but Harriet should not be here. Master Potions Master Snape has a guest coming." The elf leaned closer, as if to impart a deep secret and winked at her. "A very special guest."

  "Dobby!" Severus snapped and Dobby turned to him. "Miss Potter is my 'very special guest'." Dobby looked between them, his shock quickly turning to a sly smile.

  "Ah. Mistress Potter and Master Snape have found their way at last."  Harriet felt the blush rise in her cheeks.

  "Dobby," Severus snapped again as he reached into the drawer of the table and pulled out a small pouch. He held it out to the house-elf. When Dobby reached for it Severus grabbed his hand. "By accepting this payment you agree to our terms. If anyone asks, you helped me with a few chores and did not see anyone."

  Dobby looked over at Harriet and smiled. "Yes, Master Snape." His hand closed around the bag and with a loud CRACK he was gone.

  Severus closed the distance between them and pulled her close in a warm embrace. "Alone at last. I have enjoyed the day with you, Harriet. But, I believe this may be my favorite part."

  She placed a hand on his cheek and guided his head down to hers. "Mine too," and pressed her lips to his. Severus pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to his questing tongue. She moaned at the welcome invasion as his tongue brushed over hers and plunged into her mouth.

  He pulled away a few minutes later, nearly as out of breath as she was. "We should go enjoy Dobby's dinner before it gets cold."

  "I'd rather skip to dessert."

  Severus laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her into the small dining room. Harriet gasped. The room glowed with a soft pink light, candles lit the small table that had been set for two with covered dishes placed atop the white lace tablecloth.  Rose petals scattered among the floor and floated sparingly around the room, their white petals turned pink by the mysterious light source. A champagne bottle sat in a bucket and stand near one of the chairs. Severus led her to one of the chairs and held it out for her. She sat and he pushed it in, then went around the table to his own chair and sat.

  "I do not think I offered the house-elf appropriate compensation," Severus said, admiring the decor.

  Harriet giggled, 'Why Dobby?"

  Severus lifted one side of his mouth in a half smile. "I knew he would keep our secret, even if he happened to see you. His respect for you far out weights any he might have for me." Severus reached for the bottle and uncorked it.

  Harriet held her glass out to him while he poured. "I imagine his respect for you has greatly increased after tonight." She took a sip and nodded approvingly.

  He filled his own cup. "Because I made you happy?"

  "Well, that and you paying him."

  "Herman and the S.P.E.W. committee would have my head the minute they found out I had not paid a free house-elf for doing my bidding. Do I?" He uncovered the plates in front of them to reveal a wonderful smelling Beef Wellington with asparagus and potatoes. She inhaled the intoxicating aroma.

  "Do you what?" She looked up into Severus's penetrating onyx eyes.

  "Make you happy. I know we haven't really been seeing each other long, I mean this is our first date, but I hoped-"

  She placed a hand over his to stop his flow of words and smiled at him. "Today and," she blushed, "Last time we were together are two of the happiest days I can recall in a long time. So, I think it's safe to say that, yes, Severus, you make me happy."

  His shoulders seemed to sag with relief. He nodded once and picked up his fork. "We should eat." He cleared his throat. "I'm told Dobby is a wonderful cook."

  Harriet picked up her own fork and, with a soft chuckle, dug into her dinner. They ate in comfortable silence, hungry after their eventful day. Once the had finished, Severus removed their plates and took them into the kitchen, returning a moment later with two bowls of pudding. He set them on the table in front of her and held his hand out to catch his chair as it moved closer to her. He sat down and handed her a spoon. The closeness and intimacy of the moment quickly worked to increase their awareness of each other. Severus watched as Harriet licked the pudding off her spoon and felt the blood rush to his groin. It wasn't the first time that day he had felt the overwhelming desire to take her in his arms and press himself against her. It was, however, the first time the desire struck while they were alone. He looked up at her to say something to her but she giggled and placed a hand on his cheek.

  "You have a bit of chocolate here," and she ran a thumb along the side of his mouth. He grabbed her hand as she pulled it away and sucked the chocolate covered thumb into his mouth. He watched her eyes darken with desire as he ran his tongue over her finger. She pulled her thumb from his mouth and sprang from her chair, landing in his lap. Her legs straddled his waist as she grabbed his face  and crushed her mouth to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling backwards and plunged his tongue into her mouth, the sweet chocolate mixing with the bitter champagne. She pulled her mouth from his and moved down to his neck, licking and nipping at his pale flesh. Severus cast a quick spell and all the dishes on the table flew into the kitchen. He barely heard the crash as they landed in the sink over Harriet's panting in his ear. He lifted her onto the table and kicked the chair back away from them. He kissed her mouth once more and ran his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up. She moaned as his thumb slid over the silk panties. He groaned and pulled back, "It's the red pair, isn't it, Harriet?" She nodded. "Merlin! You know how to bring me to my knees." And, as if to demonstrate, he dropped down. She gasped as his mouth covered the small scrap of fabric, his heat soaking though. His tongue pressed the silk against her sensitive skin and she moaned. And then the fabric was gone and his tongue was flicking against her clit, stroking her. She gasped and leaned back, using one hand to support her while the other stroked through his hair. Her hips thrust up as his tongue moved in and out of her.

  "Oh, Sev. Oh. That's- that's- Oh! I'm going to- ooooh." She throbbed around him with her release.

  He stood up and lifted her off the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her out of the dining room. When they reached his room he lowered her to a standing position and he quickly stripped her clothes from her. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as he pulled his shirt off and added it to the pile. Harriet reached out and unsnapped the button of his jeans. She lowered the zipper, "I've been wanting to do this all day," and with one swift movement his jeans and boxers were on the floor. She grabbed his hard cock and Severus moaned as she ran her tongue along the tip.

  "Sweet Phoenix fire, Harriet," he hissed when she slid her mouth around him, sucking him in. Her tongue and teeth moved along his length as she slid her mouth back and forth over him. He pulled her head away before he could come, panting. "No more, Harriet. I can't wait any more. I need to be inside of you."

She smiled invitingly and scooted back on the bed. Severus moved over her and pressed his cock against her, sliding over the sensitive flesh. "Don't tease me, Severus. I need you," she moaned. He pushed into her and she gasped, pressing her hips up against his. He moved his hips, sliding in and out, as she clasped his arms matching his rhythm. She moaned, turning her head to kiss his arm "Oh, Sev." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, "Harriet. Harri- ooh," He pressed his hips against her as he felt her orgasm take hold and let his own release flow through him. Severus collapsed beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him to snuggle.

 

  Severus wasn't sure what woke him first. Harriet's lips on his or her hand rubbing against his hardening cock. He moaned against her mouth and, before he could move, she was on top of him, straddling hip hips. She rubbed her already wet slit against his hard length. She giggled, "You called me Harry earlier." His eyes snapped open to meet laughing green orbs. He grabbed her waist and lifted her hips up before thrusting his own up hips up. Harriet gasped as she slid down his hard length. Her long hair curtained them as she rode him, increasing her pace as her body tightened around him. Severus, sensing she was close, pressed her hips down against his and thrust upwards, taking over the rhythm. She came, throwing her head back and moaning his name. He pressed up into her clenching warmth and let his own release fill her. She collapsed on top of him and he held her while they caught their breaths. He rolled them onto their sides and smiled at her.   "I enjoyed today, Harriet."

  "Me too, Sev," a small frown marred her face. "You're going to have to go back soon, aren't you?"

  He frowned and nodded, 'Yes. Septima won't be able to stay in the Slytherin dorms all night and I have to make my rounds."

  Harriet rolled her eyes, "Ah, yes. Your rounds. An excuse devised to torment students."

  Severus nuzzled her neck, 'We wouldn't have to torment the students if they would stay in their beds after hours."

  "I'd rather stay in your," Harriet whispered.

  "If you took the teaching position, we might be able to come up with a way," he kissed her neck just below her ear.

  Harriet pulled back to look at him. "You really think Minerva would hire me? I'm younger than Riddle was when Dumbledore refused him the position."

  "First of all," Severus said, "Dumbledore did not like Riddle nor did he trust him, for good reason. Plus you have experience Minerva knows would greatly benefit the future generations. Not to mention the respect and admiration of the students. Just think about it, Harriet." He kissed her lightly on the nose.

  She nodded, "Alright, Sev."

  They lay quietly staring into each others eyes before Severus blinked and slid from the bed with a sigh. Harriet sat up and made to get out of bed. "No, stay. Get some rest. I'll set the charms to recognize you before I leave." He reached down for his jeans, "I'll send you an owl later this week. I'll have plenty of down time with the students studying for the end of terms, O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts."

  "I don't miss those," Harriet said with a grimace.

  Severus smirked, "If I recall correctly, you did not have to take your N.E.W.Ts."

  Harriet shrugged, "O.W.Ls were bad enough. Although I think Herman talked the Ministry into giving him his N.E.W.Ts."

  Severus chuckled. "Of course he did." He sat on the bed with a sigh. "I'll see you the second the last students is on the train. In the mean time, think about what I said." He kissed her softly on the lips and stood to go. Harriet watched him leave the room and snuggled under the blanket, his smell filling her senses as she drifted off to sleep.

 

  Minerva looked up from her desk as Septima entered. "He's back?"

  The Arithmancy professor nodded. "His clothes are a bit disheveled and he seems distracted, a bit unusual for him. Any luck with the house-elf?"

  Minerva shook her head. "Dobby refuses to talk. Snape must have paid him well."

  "Yes, but after the war I doubt Dobby would protect him so fiercely if he felt the school was in danger."

  A thoughtful look crossed Minerva's face. "Yes, it does make one wonder why he specifically chose Dobby."

  "Yes," Septima said as she turned to leave, "especially since Dobby's only real allegiance has only ever been to Potter." Septima did not see the light in the headmistress's eyes as she left her office.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Awkward Positions (Not those kind!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harriet's "secret" puts them in some awkward situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed Luna and Neville's character development in the HP series so much, I couldn't find a way to believably change their gender that I was happy with. So they stayed.

  The following Thursday, Severus sat in the staff lounge with a copy of _Potions in Motion: A Guide to Your Basic Traveling Needs_ which concealed his most recent letter from Harriet. He was hiding from this years Granger, Martin Rollins. It amused him to realize he had started associating each batch of students with those from Harriet's class. Rollins had read every school book before the term started and was consistently the first hand to shoot up in each class. Ironically, his best mate was this year's Weasley. LIncoln Bellfry always seemed to have a blank look on his face unless there was food in front of him. There was even a pair, Thompson and Hodge, who were competing to be the next Fred and George (without the missing ear, of course). Severus was startled as the door opened and quickly schooled his features into a sneer as Minerva and Hagrid walked in.

  "Sorry George Weasley will not be able to supply you with another dragon next year, Rubeus. But, with the new restrictions placed by the Norwegian Ministry it's going to take some time to get things sorted out." They made it halfway into the room before Minerva conjured the tea tray and floated it over to a table beside Severus. They sat and Minerva handed Hagrid a cup before taking one for herself.

  Hagrid sighed. "I suppose I could find another hippogriff."

  Severus was amazed at how well Minerva handled that statement, barely choking on her tea. She cleared her throat, "Yes, well. Perhaps this year you could give them some sort of exam to make sure they understand the intricacies of introducing themselves to the animal."

  Hagrid blushed and opened his mouth to say something but, once again the door flew open. A short man with a stumpy nose and furrowed uni-brow stomped in, his brown eyes flashing. "That's it, Minerva. I can't take another week. No one said being a professor meant dealing with such... such childish creatures."

  "Oh, but, Wilbert," Minerva protested, "testing starts next week. It's only a few more weeks."

  "Then I am sure you are perfectly capable of handling it from here," and he was gone.

  The three professors sat in silence for a minute before Severus spoke in a bored tone, "Wasn't he your head of Gryffindor house?"

  "Bloody hell," she mumbled as she set her teacup down. "A Dark Arts professor and a head of house?" She sighed, "Well, it's not how I wanted to spend my summer holiday."

  The professors sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Severus wondered how he could lead them to Harriet without seeming invested in the outcome. Minerva wondered how long she could drag it out before suggesting Potter without Snape getting suspicious. Hagrid was still mulling over the loss of his dragon for his seventh years and wondering how he would get a hold of another hippogriff. Buckbeak was grayer than he had been when the Malfoy brat hod gotten himself bit. And Harriet had mentioned in her letter how Buckbeak seemed to be getting lazy and content out at the Burrows. Something clicked in his mind.

  "Well, what about Harriet?"

  The other two professors snapped their heads to look at the half-giant, Severus quickly looked back to his book, trying to seem uninterested, but Minerva had seen the quick movement. "What was that Rubeus?"

  "Well, I got me a letter the other day from Harriet and she mentioned she was trying to figure out what to do with her life since all the books were done. I'd say she has more practical experience than most."

  Minerva seemed to think about his words. "I suppose she would seem a logical choice. A bit young, but I think the students will appreciate that. It only remains to be seen if you would be able to refrain from tormenting the poor girl, Severus." She said his name sharply, getting his attention.

  He looked up at the headmistress. "Potter and I are both adults, Minerva. I am sure we can refrain from treating each other with disdain in the company of others. Besides, I believe we have come to an understanding in regards to our feelings towards one another since her time here." He went back to his book, missing the smirk on Minerva's face.

  "Yes, I forget she presented evidence on your behalf at the trial. Well then, I guess I have a letter to write," and she stood and left the room. Severus sighed a breath of relief as the door closed behind her. Now he just had to make it through the next few weeks. He looked back at the letter concealed in the book, his stomach giving a lurch at the familiar handwriting.

 

Harriet met Ronnie just outside Luna's door and linked arms with her oldest friend and together they rang the doorbell. The door opened and Luna beamed at them. "Oh, you're here. Please come in." They entered the familiar house and followed Luna to the small conservatory at the back. They settle in and Luna rang the small bell and her house-elf appeared with the tea. "I hope you enjoy the tea. It's a new blend Neville made for me. It's an infusion of star thistle and moon dew mixed with a base of evening primrose. The star thistle tastes much better than the star grass, He's calling it Essence of Luna. Isn't that sweet?"

  Ronnie and Harriet exchanged looks. Last time Neville had attempted a tea flavor for Luna it had tasted awful. The two women smiled hesitantly at Luna as she passed them each a cup. Ronnie lifted her eyebrows at Harriet as if to say "bottom's up" and lifted her cup in a silent "cheers" before taking a sip. Harriet repeated the gesture and lifted the cup to her lips. Immediately she was transported back in time, memories sweeping over her. The time she had snuck out of Hogwarts in the invisibility cloak and met up with Herman and Ronnie, going to the shrieking shack and hitting Malfoy with snowballs. The fleeting moment of joy when Sirius had offered to let her live with him. When Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been turned into slugs. The night Ronnie had returned to her and Herman and helped to destroy the locket. And, finally, the last Saturday with Severus, two weeks ago, the feeling of snuggling close to him at the outdoor theater as they enjoyed the play. She opened her eyes and saw Luna smiling at her.

  "Luna, this is amazing," Ronnie exclaimed.

  "Yes," Harriet agreed, "simply wonderful. It reminds me of my happiest evening memories."

  Luna nodded her head. "That's the primrose. Neville says it must be picked at just the right time." Luna took a sip from her own cup and closed her eyes for a minute, reliving her own memories. When she finally opened her eyes she smiled at Harriet. "So what is your big news?"

  Harriet was startled before remembering Luna's uncanny ability to know thing. Ronnie looked at Harriet in surprise. "You have news?"

  Harriet thought about the owl she had received just the other day and nodded her head. "Minerva McGonagall sent me an owl asking if I'd like a position at Hogwarts." Ronnie gasped and Harriet continued. "Defense teacher and head of Gryffindor house."

  Ronnie grinned, "Harriet, that's wonderful. You're going to take it aren't you?"

  Harriet shrugged, "I'm not sure. I would be the youngest professor and I'm not sure I'm really qualified."

  "Not qualified!" Ronnie exclaimed. "Neville passed his Defense O.W.L. because of the D.A., which you taught. You of all people know what those kids would need to know if someone like Tom Riddle ever tried to come around again."

  "And there's always Professor Snape," Luna added so quietly Harriet wasn't sure she had heard her.

  "Snape? What does he have to do with Harriet's decision?"

  Luna picked up a small biscuit and studied it. "Because she's in love with him." Luna took a bite of the biscuit and smiled at it's sweetness.

  Ronnie swiveled her head from Luna's oblivious smile to Harriet's stunned expression. "No she doesn't. No you don't." Harriet felt her face heat up. "Do you? Oh Merlin, Harriet. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Ronnie gasped and covered her mouth. "Are you going to tell him? Do you think he might feel the same way? What if all those years he was really fighting an attraction to you. Well, maybe not all of them 'cause that would just be disgusting. But-"

  "Ronnie!" Ronnie paused and looked at her. "I don't know if he loves me, but I'm pretty sure he likes me at least a little."

  "How do you know?" Ronnie asked grabbing Harriet's arm.

  Because we spent the day together Saturday before last."

  Ronnie gasped again (It was starting to annoy Harriet). "The day I tried to get a hold of you and Kreacher wouldn't tell me where you were?"

  Harriet nodded. Ronnie really was taking the news a lot better than she had thought she would.

  "So you will take the position then." Luna said as if it were a statement of fact and Harriet supposed it was.

 

Harriet looked at the ticking clock. 10:32am. It had only been five minutes since last time she had checked. She couldn't believe it had been almost a month since she'd seen Severus. Of course, once she had accepted Minerva's offer she had sat down to plan out her classes. She had a tentative idea of what she wanted to teach each level but she really wanted Severus's input before she made any definite plans. She had said as much in her last letter to him and he had seemed pleased in his response, anxious to help her find her place in his world. Or maybe just anxious to have her so close to him. Harriet blushed and turned to check the clock again but the whoosh of the fireplace roaring to life caught her attention. She jerked her head towards the glowing flame and watched as a large trunk came floating through followed by Severus. She waited until he was safely through and had his trunk on the floor before quickly crossing the room. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

  "I've missed you," he murmured against her lips before claiming them.

  Within moments, Severus had the couch transfigured and Harriet naked. She reached for the buttons of his robe, "You're still in your teacher's robe."

  "I came straight here as soon as the students left. I didn't even stop by my house."

  Harriet smiled slyly, "Anxious for something?"

  "Just you," he said as he bent to take a nipple in his mouth.

  She hurried through the rest of the buttons, pushing his robe off him and pulling the shirt over his head. Severus removed his own pants and lowered Harriet to the bed. He suckled and nipped at her breasts as he slid a hand between her legs. "Mmm," she murmured as he slid a finger in and out. "Sev," she moaned his name as she neared her peak. "Ah, yes. More. Ah, Sev." She pressed her hips up as waves of pleasure cascaded over her. He moved his hand and pushed into her.

  "Merlin, Harriet. You are so damn exquisite." He moved over her, pulling out and sliding back in, sending her over the edge again. He followed her, his cock throbbing inside her. He collapsed beside her and kissed her shoulder before covering them with a sheet. They lay in silence for a few minutes before Severus spoke. "Umm, Harriet, where is Kreacher?"

  Harriet giggled, " I gave him the day off. He usually spends it at the elf pub."

  "Elf pub?"

  "Yes," she turned to face him. "With the new Elf Laws many house-elves are branching out."

  "Hmm." he said in acknowledgment.

  "Sev," Harriet said after a few minutes.

  "Hmm?"

  "I was thinking," she looked up into his ebony eyes hesitantly, "you could, I mean, if you wanted to, I wouldn't mind. There's plenty of room if you wanted to, I don't know, leave some of your stuff here. There's a room in the back Kreacher says would make a good potions lab. It's well ventilated. And I promise I won't bother you. If you wanted to use it-"

  "Harriet," Severus chuckled, "are you asking me to move in with you?" Harriet blushed and tried to look away but Severus took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him. "I would love to. Besides, it'll save me from feeling obligated to return home at least once a week just to pretend I don't live here. Because I plan to spend as much time with you as I can."

  Harriet smiled at him and cuddled closer. "Let's move to the room."

  'Excellent idea, Miss Potter."

 

  Severus woke the next morning feeling warm and content. He and Harriet had spent the day in bed, laughing and talking.

  "You wake up much too early, Severus Snape."

  Severus smiled. "You'll have to get used to it, Professor Potter."

  A thrill raced up Harriet's spine. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be a teacher. Back at Hogwarts, her first real home. She sighed happily. "I guess we should get up. I think I hear Kreacher in the kitchen."

  Severus looked at her in horror. "My clothes."

  Harriet laughed and pointed behind him. "Kreacher has already been busy this morning."  Severus twisted around to see his clothes neatly folded in a chair. "Most likely freshly laundered. Oh, Sev," Harriet laughed when she saw the blush on his cheeks. "Kreacher is very efficient and discreet. I think you'll find your trunk already unpacked, the contents most likely taking up half the space in my closet. He's probably already started on your potions lab too." Harriet shrugged when Severus shot her a questioning glance. "Don't ask how he knows. He just does. I've learned to just accept it." Harriet pulled herself from the bed and made her way to the connecting bathroom while Severus got dressed.

  A few minutes later they walked into the small kitchen, Severus moaning at the delicious smells. The table was already covered with muffins, waffles with strawberries, porridge, eggs, ham, and sausage. "Kreacher!" Harriet exclaimed. "I told you, you can't do this." She looked at Severus. 'He's trying to impress you."

  The house-elf crossed the kitchen and slammed a plate of toast down on the table. "Kreacher only wishes to show Master Snape what delicious delicacies might await his pleasure in the mornings," Kreacher mumbled as he made his way around the kitchen, pulling milk and juice out of the fridge. "Kreacher would like to fix breakfast instead of eggs and toast everyday for brunch. And why does Kreacher not fix breakfast? Because his Mistress Potter sleeps the day away." Severus laughed at the look on Harriet's face until he heard what Kreacher was saying now. "Might sleep til noon now, too if Mistress keeps him up all night with her-"

  "Kreacher!" Harriet interrupted him, trying not to laugh at the look of horror on Severus's face as she sat down. "Perhaps you might find time to go over Severus's inventory with him today as I'm sure he will be needing some supplies for his potions lab. Now come eat."

  Kreacher crossed the room and grabbed a waffle from the pile before stuffing it in his mouth and glaring at her. Severus had a feeling the house-elf wasn't really put out with her, though.

 

  They fell into a routine over the next few weeks. Kreacher reluctantly agreed to fix smaller breakfasts as long as he was aloud one or two extravagant dinners a week. Over breakfast, Severus and Harriet would read their mail and peruse the Daily Prophet together. After breakfast, Severus would often head to his lab to continue the process of replenishing Madame Pomfrey's potions supply. Sometimes Harriet had previous engagements, speaking events and such, that she had to attend, but most days she would join Severus in his lab. More often than not, those afternoons would end up producing very little results in the potions department. Which was why, near the end of June, Severus found he still did not have even half the amount of potions he knew Poppy would need. He was trying to figure out a way to increase his potions production without decreasing his time with Harriet when there was a sound at the window. He looked up to see an owl sitting on the ledge. Breakfast and morning mail time had been over for almost an hour. Kreacher had gone to Diagon Alley for supplies and Harriet was taking a quick shower before they got started in the lab. He had elected not to join her since he really did need to get some work done. So instead he sat at the table, finishing his tea and The Prophet. At another knock on the window, Severus folded his paper in half and placed it on the table beside his now empty tea cup. "Calm down, you scruffy flying rat," Severus told the owl as he made his way to the window. And indeed, the owl did look like a fluffy rat with large wings as it made it's way inside and swooped around the kitchen. The owl zoomed in on the table full of leftovers and landed next to Harriet's abandoned plate. Severus sighed and closed the window then went back to his seat. He reached for the small note attached to the owl's leg as he sat down but the owl pecked at his hand., Severus swiftly moved his hand back, "Not for me, then?" The bird looked at him and went back to nibbling a piece of leftover bacon. "I wonder who you belong to," Severus said eyeing the bird. "You seem a tad familiar, but I never was one to pay attention to the students' personal pets." The bird squawked, apparently it did not like being referred to as a pet. "Touchy."

  "Did you say something, Sev?" Severus jumped at Harriet's question and turned to see her coming in from the living room, pulling her wet hair back into a bun, her usual lab hair style.

  "You have a visitor, " He announced, indicating the owl.

  Harriet smiled and held out her hand for the small bird that landed with a soft "Whoo" and nuzzled her palm.

  "Friend of yours?"

  Harriet laughed at his tone. "It's Pig. Ronnie's owl," she detached the small note and unfolded it as Pig flew back to the table.

  He vaguely recalled the bird from the summer the Order had stayed at Grimmauld Place. Severus watched her read the missive a frown marring her features for a split second. "Everything Okay?"

  She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes. Just a note from Ronnie letting me know we will have to postpone our monthly tea. There was an accident at Wheezes, she's okay but the medi-wizard suggested she take it easy." She looked back down at the letter. "She also says Luna can't make it either. Neville has been asked to present his newest herbal discovery to the W.H.O. this weekend." She smiled back at Severus. "It looks like our tea will have to be postponed for a week. Kreacher will be disappointed."

  "The Wizarding Herbology Order. How very extraordinary for Mr. Longbottom. And what is this about a monthly tea?" He asked as he took her hand and pulled her towards the potions lab.

  "Surely I told you?" He shook his head. "Oh. Well, Luna, Ronnie, and I try to meet up at least once a month for tea. Just to keep in touch and make sure all is well."

  "How quaint. And so very like you, Harriet, to find a way to keep your nose in everyone else's business."

  She stuck her lip out in a feint pout. "I thought you liked my nose."

  Severus lifted one corner of his mouth in a soft smile and kissed her nose. "I adore your nose. And your eyes." A kiss to each eye. " Your ears," he nibbled on each ear. "Your lips," his mouth covered hers, nibbling at the bottom lip when she opened for him. "And especially your-"

  "Severus!" She squeaked when he pulled her hips against his hardening cock. "You were just getting on to me last night for being a distraction and causing you to fall behind in your potion making."

  "I wouldn't mind getting on you right now," he growled into her ear.

  "Severus!" She admonished.

  He sighed and pulled away, "Fine. I don't know why I can't seem to get enough of you, Harriet Potter. I suppose it's a good thing I didn't really notice you when you were my student. We would have really been in trouble then."

  Harriet blushed, remembering their "shared dreaming" and went to grab some vials from a box.

 

 "Have you given any thought to your class plan?" Severus asked Harriet over a week later.

  Harriet looked up from buttering her toast, "I've looked over the suggested curriculum Professor McGonagall sent me when I agreed to do the class."

  Severus rolled his eyes, "Harriet, you can't treat this like one of your battle plans and just jump right in."

  "Why not? That's how I did it with the D. A." She took a bite of her toast.

  Severus growled in frustration. "That was a spur of the moment thing. You only have two months to figure out a battle plan here."

  Harriet laughed. "A battle plan? Oh, Sev, you're so cute when you are frustrated with me. I wonder how I never noticed it in school." Distracted by the thought she began chewing on her bottom lip.

  "Damn it, Harriet. Stop being so bloody sexy. I am trying to get you to see reason."

  "But you said I have two months."

  "Yes, _only_ two months. You have to pick out what books you will be using so Flourish and Blotts can make sure they have them in stock."

  "Oh," Harriet said, looking thoroughly astonished.

  "And if you plan on using any actual creatures for the students to practice on, you'll need to let Hagrid and Minerva know."

 "Creatures?" Harriet perked up and smiled at Severus. "You mean like a boggart?"

  "No!" Severus gasped. "Absolutely not, Harriet. I forbid it. I won't have it. Do you have any idea how long it took me to live that down?"

  Harriet pouted, "Oh, come on, Sev."

  He closed his eyes and moaned. "Bloody, bloody hell, Harriet. You will be the death of me."

  She squealed with delight and launched herself into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

  "Kreacher thinks Mistress has forgotten she has plans today."

  Harriet sighed and Severus laughed as she slid off his lap. "I have not forgotten, Kreacher. Just once I wish I could avoid these dumb meetings."

  Severus followed her into the room to listen to her complain about her bi-weekly meeting with the Ministry. "As if we will discuss anything that wasn't already hashed out at that stupid dinner last night." Harriet had been obliged to attend a dinner being held in honor of a foreign dignitary the previous evening and Severus had used the opportunity to work late. "if it weren't for this French ambassador we could have had the meeting over and done with yesterday," she said as she slipped a blouse on over her head. "That's another good thing about teaching at Hogwarts. They won't be able to rope me into these things so easily." She picked a brush up and ran it through her hair. "I should be back long before the girls arrive for tea. Will you make sure Kreacher makes those lemon raspberry biscuits Luna likes?"

  Severus smiled indulgently, "I'm sure Kreacher is very aware of exactly what to do. You know he enjoys this sort of thing."

  Harriet smiled at Severus's reassurances and held her hand out towards the bathroom. A second later her nice dress robe flew into her hand. She slipped it on. "What will you do while the girls are here? Hide in your lab?" She smirked at him.

  He barely resisted the urge to poke his tongue out at her. "No. I think I'll head over to Diagon Alley. I need to pick up some herbs and place an order. I also need to stop by the Apothecary and let them know which basic ingredients I will be requiring for the upcoming term, like a well-prepared teacher," he gave her a supercilious glance and she actually did stick her tongue out at him. He chuckled. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, I received an owl from Mr. Longbottom last night. His presentation to the W.H.O. last week was such a success that he has been approached by several publishers requesting articles about his newest development. Consequently, he has asked me to use some of his new herbs in different potions to determine their effects. He would like to have the article published in the new year. I have agreed to help."

  Harriet smiled, "Sev, that's great."

  "Yes, so you see, I will happily be gathering herbs and potions ingredients whilst you and your girlfriends gab the afternoon away."

  She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Don't be such a git, Sev. I'll see you in a few hours." She walked over the the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

 

  Severus stretched up from his notes and placed the quill back in the almost empty inkwell. He would need to pick up more ink while in Diagon Alley. Diagon! He waved his hand and cast a silent _Tempora_ spell and the current time flashed in front of him. After two. He needed to head over to the marketplace. Looking at his ink stained hands and feeling the sweat trickle down his spine he decided on a quick shower before he left.

  Severus loved the feeling of sliding into a clean pair of jeans after a shower. Over the last few weeks it had become an even more enjoyable experience knowing Harriet would most likely be pulling them off within a few hours. Just the thought of her lusty fumbling with his buttons had him going hard. He shook his head, there would be none of that today. She would be back from the Ministry soon and her friends would be here soon after. He grabbed the towel off the bed and flung it over his shoulders to keep his wet hair from dripping water all over his dry pants. He heard the Floo chime, warning the house that someone had activated the Floo. Smiling to himself, he headed towards the living room, anxious to hear why the meeting had run so long. He flipped the towel over his head and rubbed his hair dry.

  "You almost didn't make it back in time. I thought I was going to have to-" he froze as he pulled the towel off his head to stare at the two women standing in front of the fireplace.

  "Hello, Professor," the blonde-haired woman smiled vacantly at him.

  Her some what vacant smile had always eerily unnerved him. He swallowed and nodded at her. "Love- er Mrs. Longbottom."

  "We are early."

  He opened his mouth to confirm her statement but was interrupted by Weasley's "Damn, Professor."

  He turned his black eyes on her. "Eloquent as ever, We-Granger. I was under the impression you were aware of mine and Miss Potter's current arrangement."

  The red-head nodded. "Oh I am very aware of yours and Harriet's relationship. But I will admit I did not understand her attraction to you until now."

  Severus followed her eyes to his chest. His _naked_ chest and the thin smattering of black hair. He pulled the towel over his chest, "Mrs. Granger, kindly keep your eyes at an appropriate level."

  She laughed, "Oh, I thought it was quite appropriate."

  He sniffed loudly, "Please have a seat. Harriet should be home soon," and he turned and stalked back to his- their room to finish getting dressed.

 

  The next time he saw Longbottom and Granger they were sitting on the couch with Harriet sitting across from them. She jumped up when he entered and crossed the room to kiss his cheek. "Sorry it took so long. We had to do everything ceremoniously for the French ambassador."

  He looked down into her vivid green eyes and had to stifle an audible sigh. "It's okay." Remembering the other ladies present, he straightened up and Harriet let go of him. 'I'm heading to Diagon Alley. I've decided to purchase some Defense books for you to look through." He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw a significant look at her. "Perhaps your friends can do a better job of convincing you to come up with some sort of lesson plan than I did." He tossed the powder into the fireplace and stepped into it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this a few months ago and am just now able to type it up and I'm not real happy with it but I'll finish out cause I hate when people get half way through a story and don't finish it.


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet starts her new job

  The last two months with Severus had been the happiest Harriet had had in a long time. She knew for a fact she loved him and was pretty sure he loved her as well, even if neither had said the words. With his insistence and encouragement, she had finally decided on books and a curriculum for her classes and had submitted them to Flourish and Blotts and McGonagall. Severus insisted she could call the headmistress Minerva but Harriet had thought of the professor as McGonagall for so long it was hard to change. He pointed out that she had had no problem reverting to his given name, to which she had replied that she didn't plan on having sex with the head mistress. Severus had laughed out loud at that. She was actually surprised at how relaxed Severus had become over the summer holiday and how easily she could get him to laugh. There was a soft CRACK from the living room and Harriet left her room, turning the light off as she went.

  Kreacher was standing in the middle of the living room, eyeing the two trunks. He glared at her and mumbled just loud enough for her to hear, "With all her witchy powers she possesses, Mistress Potter still cannot fit all her luggage in one trunk, apparently."

  Harriet laughed. "One is for my classroom and one is for my quarters. I did not wish to have to dig through my things to find what I needed so I sorted them beforehand. The smaller trunk goes to my classroom and-"

  "Kreacher has the ability to deduce where the other must go," and before Harriet could remonstrate him for his impertinence he placed a hand on each trunk and apparated away.

  "Well, I hope he took my stuff to Hogwarts instead of the middle of Antarctica, the impertinent elf." Harriet took one last look around, did a mental double check and apparated.

 

  The first thing Harriet noticed was the crisp clean Scottish air that swirled around her as she landed. The next thing that filled her senses was a furry darkness covering her face and a loud barking filling her ears. She laughed and pushed away. "Goodness, Hagrid. Be glad I was already half expecting that or you might be flat on your back, half way to your cabin."

  The half-giant laughed. "Ah, Harriet. I ain't worried about you." He turned and they started towards the castle. "Been waiting half the day, I have."

  She bumped her shoulder against his waist, "Oh, don't lie, Hagrid. It's not even lunch time yet."

  "Near 'bout," he informed her as he held the gate open for her to walk through.

  The sight of the giant castle filled her with a new joy and tears brimmed her eyes. She looked up the man who had introduced her to this world. "I'm home, Hagrid. "

  He squeezed her shoulders, "Aye, Harriet. And welcome back."

  They walked up to the castle but Harriet stopped them at the base of the entryway stairs. "Hagrid, there's something I need to tell you."

  He looked down at her, concern filling his kind eyes. "It's not something I've told many people but I think you have a right to know." She paused, trying to figure out how to tell him. "Se- Professor Snape and I- well, we-"

  Hagrid laughed, "Oh is that all, Harriet?" She looked up at him in confusion. "Snape came and talked to me when he got back the other day. Thought I might have some concerns."

  Severus had needed to come back a few days before Harriet had to be here in order to deliver his potions to Poppy and accept a shipment of ingredients. It surprised Harriet he had thought to open up to Hagrid about their relationship, she was sure he would have let her broach the subject with her friend and explain.

  "Harriet!" They looked up to see McGonagall at the top of the stairs. She waved to them and Harriet waved back as they headed up to greet her. "Kreacher has already dropped your things off in your quarters and classroom. Last I saw him, he and Dobby were, ahem, discussing, who should unpack your things."

  Harriet rolled her eyed, "Perhaps I should make a schedule for them."

  McGonagall laughed as the doors opened and they entered the castle. "I'm sure I will be able to find plenty for them to do once the students get here tomorrow. It is almost time for lunch, will you join us? Then I can show you to your quarters. I'm sure you still remember how to get to your classroom and office."

  "That sounds lovely." The three professors made their way to the Great Hall and a sense of giddy excitement filled Harriet. Whether it was the anticipation of being back in Hogwarts or seeing Severus again she wasn't sure. Perhaps both. The doors to the Hall were already opened so Harriet was able to take in the sunlit ceiling before she even entered, the bright blue of the sky almost blinding. She entered the Hall and stopped to take it all in, reminding her of the years she had spent here as a child. Making friends, enemies, decisions, and mistakes. Her eyes went to the head table and immediately settled on Severus. It was almost like the first time she had seen him. He was talking to another professor and didn't notice her right away, giving her time to drink in his appearance. And just like before, he looked up and did a small double-take. She was sure that only those that really knew Severus would have noticed the slight change in his demeanor, the straightening of his back as if a weight had been lifted and the small twinkle that entered his eyes. She gave him a barely perceptible smile and turned her head so as not to draw attention to their shared notice. She caught McGonagall eyeing her but did not comment as the head mistress led the way to the head table.

  "Most of the staff have already arrived and, of course, been informed of your acceptance to the position. We are delighted to count you among our staff."

  Harriet walked around the table and was greeted by many of her old professors. She shook hands and chatted as she made her way down the table. She tried to avoid looking at Severus too often, but she could feel his dark eyes on her and found her own drawn to him.

  "You can sit down next to me, Harriet." She smiled at Hagrid as he held a chair out for her and she sat down.

  "Thank you, Hagrid. Oh, I wanted to ask if you were able to acquire those pogrebin? I think they'll be ideal for the first years. " Her breath caught as she felt fingers trail across her back as if running across the back of her chair. She didn't have to look to know it was Severus.

  "Yes," Hagrid was saying and she tried to concentrate. "They should be here by the end of the month as you requested."

  She smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Hagrid. I appreciate that." The chair beside her scraped back and she turned to see who was sitting down only to come face to face with black eyes. Severus stared into her green eyes as if trying to look at her soul. It reminded her of the nights the had lain in bed, lost in each other eyes after an exhausting session of lovemaking. She blushed at the memory and saw a flash of answering desire fill Severus's eyes. She cleared her throat, as if it would clear her head. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape."

  He nodded his head slightly, "Potter. Welcome back. I trust you will be as successful in your current endeavors as you were with your previous foray into the schooling of young minds in the defenses against Dark Magic."

  Harriet smirked at him. Even after living with the man for two months he still attempted to trip her up with his excessive use of words.  "I'm sure Harriet will do just fine," Harriet and Severus turned at Professor Flitwick's words. "It's the fame she'll have to worry about. All those starstruck kids trying to impress her. It'll be worse than when Lockhart was here."

  Severus and Flitwick looked at her and she smiled at them. "I believe I am adequately prepared for the onslaught of youthful exuberance I am bound to encounter once the students learn who their new Defense teacher is." Severus tilted his head in a silent touché. Harriet turned to the table as the delicious smells of lunch began to drift around her. She had just filled her plate when she felt a warm hand on her knee. She jumped as Severus slid his hand up her thigh.

  "I've missed you," his soft voice slid over her like silk and she shivered.

  "I've missed you too." She was about to ask when she could see him alone when McGonagall spoke around Flitwick and Severus.

  "Harriet, as soon as you have finished I will be happy to show you to your quarters. I suggest getting your classroom in order first as you will need it the day after tomorrow."

  "Excellent idea, Professor. Perhaps I will work on my classroom this afternoon and save my personal quarters for after dinner." Severus squeezed her thigh, letting her know he understood her unspoken message. Harriet smiled and went back to her lunch.

 

  By dinnertime Harriet was exhausted. It shouldn't have taken her all afternoon to get her classroom in order but, every time she turned around, another professor had stopped by to welcome her to the faculty. After the third teacher had walked in, Harriet gave up being polite and continued unpacking her trunk as she visited with the continuing succession of teachers. She finally finished barely an hour before dinner, just enough time to take a quick shower. She slid into her seat moments before the food appeared.

  "Still practicing your unerringly inaccurate ability to tell time, Potter?"

  She smiled sweetly at Severus. "Just practicing my entrance for tomorrow." She lowered her voice, "I missed you, too."

  He leaned forward to grab an apple from the bowl in front of them and paused. He dropped his head as if he couldn't hold it up a moment longer. She heard his deep inhale, "You took a shower. Merlin, Harriet, do you have any idea how delectable you smell?"

  "Everything okay, Severus?"

  Severus jerked his head up and glared at Flitwick. "I thought I had knocked my fork off the table." His eyes flicked down and he picked up the utensil in question, "Apparently not." Harriet chuckled and Severus slipped his hand under the table and up her leg until the edge of his pinky rested against her crotch. She gasped and he squeezed her thigh. Harriet tried to concentrate on eating but his hand, so close to where she wanted him, seemed to burn through her robes.

  Dinner seemed an interminable affair but, finally, McGonagall stood, "I would like to welcome the returning staff back, and say we are pleased to have the new staff join us this year," She smiled at Harriet. "The students will be here tomorrow, so I suggest an early evening." She smiled down each end of the table before turning to leave.

  Harriet and Severus stood at the same time and he leaned close to her. "I will see you in a quarter hour. I need to stop by my rooms for a minute." She nodded.

  She made it to her rooms with a few minutes to spare, having only been stopped once on her way out of the hall. She had barely lit the lamps around the living room when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to seem overly anxious, she took a deep breath and crossed the room to the door. She opened it to see Professor McGonagall. "P-professor," she stammered in surprise.

  "Expecting someone else, Harriet?" McGonagall said, a twinkle in her cat-like eyes. "I was just making sure you were all settled in."

  "Oh, um, yes. For the most part. Thank you."

  She nodded, "Then I will let you get to bed and I look forward to seeing you at the staff luncheon tomorrow." She turned and walked away. "You too, Severus," she called over her shoulder as she turned the corner.

  Harriet gasped as she heard a distinctive growl and Severus appeared from behind a concealing charm. "I don't know how she does it."

  Harriet chuckled as she pulled him into her rooms and cast a locking and _muffliato_ spell. Severus wrapped her in a hug and pressed his lips to her. She opened for him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. She could still taste the sourness from the apple that had consisted of his dessert. She moaned and pressed her hips against his hardening erection.

  He pulled back. "Wait. I have something for you."

  Her eyes twinkled, "A house warming gift, Severus?" A slight blush filled his cheeks and she laughed. "Later," she cupped his face and brought his mouth down to hers. He pushed his tongue between her lips, caressing her tongue before nipping her bottom lip and kissing his way down her jaw to her neck. She moaned and pulled at the buttons of his robe. "Damn it, Severus, why do you have so many buttons?" He chuckled and made quick work of her own robe and pulled her top off over her head. "Isn't there a spell to get these bloody clothes off?"

  He chuckled. "Probably. But I like this much better," he said as he bent his head to suck on a nipple.

  "Mmm. I need you, Sev."

  "You never did have any patience, Harriet," he said as he flicked his tongue over a sensitive nipple.

  "No. And I do know a spell that fixes things," and she grabbed his collar and pulled the robe open, buttons popping off. She pulled his shirt off of him and unbuttoned his pants, pushing a hand down his shorts to grab his cock.

  "Merlin, Harriet." He pulled her close against him and turned them around, pressing her against the wall. He slid his hand up her thigh and under her skirt. "More skirts, Harriet. Always," he whispered hoarsely against her ear. He slid his thumb inside her panties and across her wet clit. She gasped and bucked her hips against his fingers.

  She wrapped a leg around his hips. "Now, Sev. Merlin I need you now." He groaned as he moved his hips and slid into her warmth. His breath caught at the amazing feelings she always brought when they were intimate. She wrapped both arms around his neck and lifted her other leg around his waist, pulling him further in. "Mmmm." He grabbed her hips and began moving, pressing her against the wall as his cock slid in and out of her. Her tight pussy squeezing around him as she neared her climax. He pushed into her as she cried out his name and he let his own orgasm take over. He let her catch her breath before attempting to pull away. She lowered her legs and he held her steady as she stood. 

  "You okay?" She nodded and he let her go, ready to catch her if she stumbled.

  She smiled at him, "I'm okay, Sev." She raised a hand to her hair and pushed it back out of her face, "Wow. That was, um..."

  Severus chuckled. "Yeah. I guess my teasing at dinner didn't help much."

  She shot him an annoyed look as she bent down to pick up his robe. " _Repairo._ " The buttons flew back onto the robe and she handed it to him. "No. And you won't be able to do that when the kids get here."

  He took the proffered robe and shrugged. "No, I don't suppose there will be too many nights when I can sneak down to your rooms for a quick one after dinner." He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small box. He held it in the palm of his hand and Harriet watched as it grew to the size of a small cauldron. He held it out to her and smiled. She looked at him questioningly as she took the box and unwrapped it. She pulled the lid off to reveal a small white statue. She took it out of the box. It was a small lion with its back legs tucked under it, the front legs holding him up in a majestic stance and it's mouth open in a roar showing sharp teeth. She smiled at Severus in surprise. "A Gryffendor lion. It's beautiful, Sev. I'll put it beside my fireplace."

  "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She shot him a curious glance. "It's a set," he said as if that would explain everything.

  "Do I get the second one for Christmas?" She teased.

  "The second one is a snake. It's in my quarters. Here. I'll show you." He held out his hand and she placed the small lion in it. He crossed the room and she followed him into her bedroom. He stopped and looked around as if trying to decide where best to place it. She was about to suggest placing it next to her bed when he seemed to make a decision and crossed to the wall just behind the open door. She watched as he placed the lion against the wall and pulled out his wand. He tapped the top of the lion's head and muttered " _Aparecium_." Harriet watched in awe as a line of light appeared at the base of the lion and crawled up the wall about six feet before arching over and going back down to stop at the floor three feet away from the lion. The outline filled in to reveal a wooden door with a small knob. Harriet looked at Severus. "Go on," he motioned to the door and she reached for the knob and pushed the door open. She stepped through the door and entered a bedroom with almost the same layout as hers but, instead of the red and gold bed covers these were black and green. The colors of Slytherin. She turned to look at Severus as he stepped through the doorway.

  "Sev?" He nodded in answer to her unspoken question.

  "My rooms." He motioned towards the base of the door and she saw the white snake at the side of the door. "I ordered them when I was in Diagon Alley ordering my supplies for school." He pushed his boot against the snake, moving it away from the wall, and the open doorway disappeared, leaving a blank wall. "They are enchanted to connect our rooms." He used his boot to move the snake again, "the door won't appear until the charm is activated." He tapped the snake with his wand " _Aparecium_ " and the door reappeared.

  Harriet flung herself into his arms and Severus nearly fell back. "Oh, Sev, you really are brilliant. I guess I won't be needing my invisibility cloak after all."

  "You brought your cloak?"

  "Of course. You didn't expect me to walk through the hallways at dawn did you?"

  Severus chuckled. "I wouldn't mind seeing Peeve's face at that."

  She hit his arm. "I do not relish seeing Peeves that early in the day. And I like my sleep."

  Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Sleep? Is that what you call it?" She made to hit him again but he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "Time to break in my bed," and he crushed his mouth to hers. This time Severus made sure Harriet was naked before he lowered her to the bed, He kissed his way down her neck, pausing to suckle at each breast before continuing down to her stomach and beyond. He knelt between her legs and kissed each thigh before covering her with his mouth. She gasped as his tongue slid inside her, tasting her, sucking. He slid is tongue into her wet tunnel and lapped at her juices. "Oh, Sev. Sev!" Her hips began bucking and he held her down and nipped at her clit. He moaned into her and she screamed his name as she shuddered under him, her muscles clenching at his tongue. He kissed her gently and moved back up her body. "Ride me," he whispered against her ear and she nodded. He rolled them over and Harriet slid down his body until she was over his cock. She raised up on her knees and lowered herself onto him. He hissed as she slid down his length. "Aah, you feel so good." When she was fully impaled on him, she wriggled her hips and moaned. She leaned over him and kissed him as she began rocking back and forth. She moaned and raised up, using her knees as leverage to help herself slide up and down his hard cock. Severus moaned, "Harriet. Harriet. Oh, yes. Come for me, Harriet," He thrust his hips up and Harriet moaned his name as her body clenched around him as they came together. "Severus!" Harriet collapsed on top of him and he rolled them onto their sides and pulled her against him. She snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

 

  Harriet couldn't believe how nervous she was. She hadn't been this nervous when she'd walked to her death. She clutched her stomach under the table. The whispers had started the second the older students had entered the Great Hall.

  "..Potter?"

  "...new D. A. ..."

  "Really?"

  "Do you think..."

  She took a deep breath and felt Severus's reassuring hand on her knee. She turned to look up at him but he was glaring at the Slytherin table. "You'll do fine," he whispered under his breath. She nodded and looked over at the Gryffendor table. Her dorm. A measure of pride went through her as she looked over her students. The hall quieted as the doors opened and Professor Sprout led in the first years. Harriet seemed to hold her breath during the sorting.

  At last, McGonagall stood to address the students. "Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts. Professor Hagrid would like me to remind the students that while there will be no dragons this year," moans from several sixth and seventh years, "all students still need to remain out of the Forbidden Forrest. Mr Filch would also like to express his dissatisfaction over the continued use of Weasley products. And now for the new additions to our staff." Once again, the entire hall seemed to go silent. "I would like to introduce Professor Brown. He comes to us from our sister wizarding school in the United States and will be teaching Muggle Studies. Another new addition this year is Professor Potter who-" A loud cheer erupted in the Great Hall and Harriet blushed.

  She heard a soft chuckle beside her and turned to glare at Snape. "I hate you," she whispered. He snorted.

  "WHO-" McGonagall's voice boomed in the large hall and the noise died down somewhat, "will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Another loud applause. Harriet noticed that even the Slytherins were cheering. McGonagall gave them a few minutes to calm down and smiled reassuringly at Harriet. Once the noise level was at a bearable volume, she spoke again. "I am sure you are all aware at what a great pleasure it is for us to have Professor Potter here to share her vast knowledge with you. And as last year's teacher, Professor Slinkhard was head of Gryffendor, Professor Potter will also be taking over as head of house-" Harriet had to keep herself from clapping her hands over her ears at the roar of applause and cheers coming from the Gryffendor table. McGonagall slumped into her chair and Harriet barely heard her "Let the feast begin."

  "If I'm asleep," Severus whispered, "when you get to bed, try not to wake me." He chuckled as he reached for his cup.

  Harriet glared at him. "Oh you, horrible, horrible man," she hissed. She turned away to see several Slytherins at the end of the table nearest them watching her, open-mouthed. _Well_ , she thought, _by tomorrow every student will think Severus and I still hate each other_. She picked up a chicken leg and took a bite, realizing the butterflies were gone from her stomach and she was suddenly extremely hungry.

 

  Harriet woke to Severus's mouth on hers, gently kissing her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him. He smiled back and sat up for her to see him already fully dressed. He reached behind him and brought around a mug. She pulled herself up to a sitting position and accepted the steaming cup.

  "Warm pumpkin juice to get your day started. You nervous?"

  She sipped at the juice. "Not as much as I was yesterday. By now, everyone knows I'm here. Most likely the parents too."

  Severus chuckled. "Yes, I am quite sure I saw an inordinate amount of owls leaving the grounds last night."

  "Oh hush up." She stuck her tongue out at him and sipped her juice.

  He stood and grabbed his robe as it flew off the chair across the room. "You should finish your juice and head down to breakfast," he paused as if considering something, "preferably through your own quarters. It wouldn't do to see the head of Gryffendor house coming from the dungeons."

  Harriet rolled her eyes. "Obviously, Sev. Will you be at breakfast?"

  He shook his head, "I rarely take breakfast in the Great Hall."

  "I could-"

  "No," he interrupted her, knowing exactly what she was going to suggest. "As much as I would enjoy breaking my fast with you, you should eat in the Great Hall. Get to know your house and the other students. It's who you are, Harriet," he added when he saw the look of reluctance on her face. "You enjoy being around people. I enjoy my solitude. I won't have you change who you are simply because it's not me."

  Harriet nodded. Severus knew her so well. She did want to eat her meals in the Great Hall and be a part of that. She had missed being a part of something. Plus she had only met a few students last night after dinner, namely her prefects, and couldn't wait to meet the other, "I'll see you at lunch?"

  He leaned over and kissed her, "Absolutely." She smiled and sipped at her juice as he walked out. Taking a deep breath to steady her nervous she placed the cup on the bedside table and stood. Time to start her new career.

 

  McGonagall was standing next to the Gryffendor table talking to a tall black-haired boy when Harriet entered the Great Hall. "Ah, Harriet, we were just discussing you." 

  Harriet smiled at the head mistress, "Who isn't this morning?"

  McGonagall chuckled, "Quite right." She indicted the boy beside her. "This is Alec Crowley, keeper for the Gryffendor Quidditch team and captain."

  Harriet held out her hand and the young boy shook it. "Pleased to meet you, Alec. Have we got a full team this year?"

  The boy blushed. "N-not yet, P-professor P-potter."

  "Crowley was just asking when he could hold try-outs. He is short a seeker and one chaser."

  Harriet beamed, "Oh excellent. You know I never tried out for Quidditch. Can't tell you what a relief that was. 'Course being the youngest player in a century didn't make it any easier. What say you, Professor? Two weeks from Saturday? Give the students a chance to settle in but still plenty of time to practice before the big game?"

  McGonagall sniffed, "It is hardly the big game, Harriet. Only the first game of the season."

  Harriet looked affronted. "But it's against Slytherin," she winked at the boy. "Can't get any bigger than that, eh?" 

  "I- I-"

  "Need to eat breakfast." McGonagall interrupted. "Yes, yes. Go on, Crowley." She waved the boy to his seat and she and Harriet headed to their table. "Another conquest already, Harriet. I'm afraid the school will be full of them by the end of the day. I wouldn't eat or drink anything you don't get yourself for a while. Amortentia, you know. Don't need another incident like we had with Ronnie. What was that boy's name that left you the sweets?"

  Harriet sat down next to the headmistress. "Roman, I think, Roman Vane. Had a huge crush on me my entire sixth year. Very strange fellow." Harriet shrugged and filled her plate with toast and bacon. Perhaps she would speak to Severus about having a few antidotes on hand.

  "Who have you got this morning?" McGonagall asked a bit later.

  "Sixth year Gryffendor and Slytherin."

  "Hmm," McGonagall mumbled. "Some of them would have been first years the year you defeated Voldemort." 

  "I thought all of them would be seventh years by now."

  "Well we couldn't just throw the Muggle-borns into their second year with no preparations, could we? They weren't allowed at Hogwarts for their first year. Some of the half-bloods were allowed to test up to their proper grade level but most half-bloods and muggle-borns didn't know enough to skip a whole year. So you'll have should-be-sevenths mixed in with your sixth years."

  Harriet nodded, that made sense, of course. She noticed most of the students and other teachers had already left the hall. "Well," she smiled at McGonagall, "off to my teaching debut, I guess."

  The head mistress gave her an encouraging smile. "You'll do great, Harriet. I know you will."

 

  Harriet walked into the classroom of sixth years. "Who knows what a Wizarding duel is?" As she expected, every hand shot up. "Who here has actually seen a Wizarding duel?" All but three hands went down. "And who has actually participated in a Wizarding duel." All three hands went down. She chuckled. "Come now, don't be shy. I myself was challenged to a duel my first year at Hogwarts," gasps echoed around the classroom. "Which I showed up for, even if the challenger did not. So I'm not really one to go telling tales now am I?" She eyed the students. "Now, who here has been involved in a duel?" One of the three previous students tentatively raised his hand. A Slytherin. She smiled, of course. "Alright, then. Come up here." He stood carefully, as if afraid of what would happen when he reached her. "You other two as well." The two students who had admitted to witnessing a duel stood with a little more confidence than the Slytherin dueler and walked to the front. "What are your names?"

  A tall Gryffendor girl with long brown hair smiled, "Eleanor Hollycomb." Harriet nodded and turned to the boy, another Slytherin.

  "Eddie Edwards," he mumbled.

  "Excellent. I would like you to demonstrate a proper Wizarding duel." She looked between them and noticed a sly look enter the Slytherin's eyes. "Using a simple _Expeliarmus_ only please." The look did not fade from the Slytherin's eyes. She sighed. "Anything more than that and it's detention... with Filch... for a week." That wiped the gleam from his face. Harriet stepped back, "Five paces. You may begin."

  The two students faced each other, saluted with their wands and bowed. With a quick about face, they took five steps each before turning to face each other. With a smart _"Expeliarmus"_ from the Gryffendor the Slytherin's wand went sailing across the room. With her quick seeker reflexes, Harriet grabbed the wand out of the air and handed it back to the Slytherin.

  "Ten points to Gryffendor. Excellent show, Ms. Hollycomb, Mr. Edwards. You may be seated."

  The two students went back to their chairs and Harriet turned to the other boy. "I thought an experienced dueler such as yourself, might appreciate the chance to face off against the famous Harriet Potter." The Slytherin's eyes widened at the prospect. "What is your name?"

  "J-Johnny Mackelby, Professor."

  She smiled at him. "Well, Mr Mackelby, shall we?" She waved her arm to where the previous two had stood. "Don't worry, Mr.Mackelby, it's been at least five years since I killed a Slythrin." His face paled and she chuckled, "only kidding." But she knew he knew, the entire class knew, she hadn't actually been lying. He swallowed and stood in front of her anyways and raised his wand in salute. She raised hers as well but, before the boy could even bow, she said a silent _Expeliarmus_ and his wand came flying out of his hand.

  He gasped and looked at her in shock. "Oi, That wasn't fair."

  She handed the wand back to him, "go sit down, Mr Mackelby." The boy took his wand and obeyed as Harriet propped herself against her desk. "Does anyone else think I was unfair to Mr. Mackelby?" She scanned the room, eyeing each student.  "Raise your wands if you think so." Most of the students shuffled in their seat but none would meet her eyes. "Ms. Hollycomb," the girl's head shot up. "Surely your Gryffendor sense of honor is screaming at the injustice?" The girl nodded her head slightly. "Then raise your wand. Come on," Harriet urged her and the girl slowly lifted her wand into the air. Harriet spoke to the rest of  the class. "If you believe I was unfair to Mr. Mackelby raise your wand. I'll even close my eyes and give you to the count of five." She closed her eyes and used the time to gather her magic, feeling it pulse just beneath the surface. "Five." She opened her eyes to see every wand raised. "Excellent. It's good to see that today's generation believes in fairness." She pointed her wand at the students, " _Expeliarmus_." Every wand shot out from each students stunned hand and she held her other hand out and, with a silent _Defendo_ , a shield formed around her.

  As the last wand clattered to the ground she lowered her shield to the shocked silence, her voice echoing across the room. "Dark wizards do not play fair. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." She walked around to stand behind the desk. "I am Professor Potter and I will be your teacher this year. Can I get the first row to pick up the wands and place them on my desk. We will go row by row to retrieve your wand. Everyone else, please get out your books and turn to page 394."

 

  Harriet didn't have a fourth hour class and was free until the afternoon so she decided to run down to the dungeons to speak to Severus about the antidotes before the next class started. She probably could have waited until lunch but she would take any excuse to see him. When she reached the hallway of his classroom she could see a group of first years waiting in the hall, chattering. The conversations died down as she neared them. By the time she reached the classroom all eyes were on her. She smiled weakly, unsure what to say.

  "If you've any intentions of filling you tiny brains with the knowledge I offer I suggest you make your way to your desks."

  Every student jumped at the quiet announcement and ran into the classroom. Severus looked up at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "Did you have need of something, Potter, other than to disrupt my students?"

  "Ah, yes, Snape. A minute of your time, please." He nodded and stepped out of the classroom, closing the door behind him.

  "I heard you made quite the impression on your sixth years this morning." His eyes twinkled, "show off."

  Harriet shrugged and winked at him. "A bit of wandless, wordless magic is bound to impress a group of kids who missed the greatest battle in a decade by only a few months."

  Severus snorted. "Disarming an entire class of sixth years is more than a bit of magic, Harriet. So what is so important you had to come all the way down here to see me?"

  "I missed you," she whispered and chuckled at the blush that spread across his cheeks. "But, McGonagall said something this morning about love potions and it got me thinking."

  Severus nodded. "Yes, I can see where that might be a concern. I have most of the antidotes on hand. I will start on the others this weekend."

  "I knew I could count on you." He winked at her and opened the door to the classroom.

  He strode in, letting his robes billow behind him in his distinctive style. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class-" The door latched closed and Harriet smiled and turned to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the classroom scene is probably my favorite in this whole fic. I literally had the idea in the middle of the night and got up to write it down.


	5. Jealousies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has to deal with the ramifications of his decision to keep their relationship secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me a while to update this one. I started working on an historical Snarry and I got wrapped up in it. Anyway, moving forward.

  Harriet and Severus fell into a routine over the next few weeks. Waking up next to each other, separating for breakfast and, on most days, not seeing each other until lunch. Sometimes they were able to slip away during the afternoon break for some time together. But for Harriet, the weekends were the best part. Most of the students slept in and spent the days outside enjoying the still warm weather, so she was able to spend most of the weekend with Severus. Severus, for his part, was only giving out evening detentions, which pleased many a Gryffindor. If he felt a student's transgression was enough to warrant a Saturday detention they usually spent it with Filch, which did not please many a Gryffindor. Harriet ended up spending their third Saturday at the quidditch pitch supervising tryouts with Crowley and getting a feel for her team. By the end of the day, she was pleased with the team Crowley had put together. They had several weeks until the game against Slytherin, with the first Hogsmeade trip tossed in there somewhere.

  Harriet decided she liked the Hogsmeade weekends best. With most of the students in third year and higher off to the small village, the school was a much quieter place.

  "Are you going into Hogsmeade?" She asked Severus as they lay in bed, sipping at their drinks, warm pumpkin juice for her, black coffee for him.

  He shrugged, "Most likely not. I suppose you'll head down for a bit, though?"

  Harriet nodded, "Yes. Hagrid wants to meet for lunch. At least he's not cooking it. I shouldn't be more than an hour or so."

  "That's alright, then. I've just got some essays to grade."

  She rolled her eyes at him, "Really, Sev. One of these days a student is going to hex you."

  He leaned over and kissed her, "You think they haven't already tried?"

 

  Later that day, on her way to meet Hagrid at the Three Broomsticks, Harriet saw a familiar red head coming out of the old Zonko's building.

  "Ronnie! What are you doing here?"

  Ronnie turned a startled glance her direction but relaxed when she saw it was only Harriet. "Blimey, Harri, you scared the dickens out of me." She motioned to the now-closed shop. "Fred and George have finally talked old Zonko into selling the shop as well as some of his inventions. I was just taking inventory. Herman's down at the Broomsticks going over the details with Zonko."

  "I'm meeting Hagrid there for lunch. We can walk together."

  "Brilliant," Ronnie said, flinging her arm around Harriet and pulling her along. "So how was your first month as a professor?"

  "Lovely. Have to watch out for some of the more love-struck students though. Sev has plenty of love potion antidotes at the ready, so I'm prepared."

  "Do you see each other much, then?"

  "Every night. He did the most lovely thing, Ronnie." She laid her head on her friend's shoulder, "he had door charms made. So now I have a door in my room that leads directly to his."

  Ronnie shot her a skeptic look, "So you can sneak about like- like Romeo and Juliet? You know how that ended, don't you, Harriet?"

  "It's not like that all, Ronnie. We've neither any family to interfere-"

  "Oi! What are we?" Ronnie dropped her arm and stared at Harriet as if she'd lost her mind. "Mum would be distraught if she heard you talk like that."

  Harriet hugged her friend. "That's not what I meant. Of course I think of all of you as my family. Just that, well, how would you feel if, back in fourth or fifth year you discovered McGonagall was sneaking into Dumbledore's rooms every night?"

   Ronnie recoiled in horror," Bloody hell, Harriet. That's disgusting."

  "Exactly, Ronnie." Harriet slipped her arm through the crook of Ronnie's arm and they began walking again. "And what if it had been some other professor with Snape?"

  "Okay, so I get it. It's a privacy thing. I think I would just feel better if he didn't act like he's ashamed of you."

  Harriet stopped, jerking Ronnie to a stand still. "It's not that at all, Ronnie." Harriet looked at her as if she had just announced she hadn't a clue what a muggle was. "Don't you see, Ronnie? It's not me he's ashamed of." Ronnie blinked in confusion. "He thinks I'm the one that should be ashamed of him."

  "But he's a hero," Ronnie stated, perplexed, "just as much as you. Even if we all thought he was the git-iest professor ever, he saved our lives. Hell, he saved your life many times over."

  Harriet snorted and pulled Ronnie on towards the inn. "He doesn't see it that way. There's Hagrid," she waved to the half-giant as they neared the inn, "let's go eat."

 

  "Do you suppose they are all here for the game?" Harriet looked around the quidditch pitch stands. She couldn't recall ever seeing them so full. In fact, she was pretty sure some stands had been added since practice Thursday.

  McGonagall snorted, "Really, Harriet. If I truly believed you were that dense I would not have hired you. Even if it is Gryffindor versus Slytherin, Hogwarts has never seen such a turn out. Did I see Ronnie, Herman, and the Weasley twins?"

  Harriet scanned the stands from where they stood on the sidelines. "Oh, yes. They were down in Hogsmeade signing paperwork. Wheezes is finally expanding into the little village, you know?"

  McGonagall winced, "Yes. Filch found out last week. You can imagine the earful I've been getting." Harriet chuckled.

  "Professor Potter. Professor." Harriet turned to see a small second year coming towards her.

  "Sigmund," she said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing out here? Crowley will be looking for you. You'd better get to the changing room."

  "Oh, it's okay. Alec knows I'm out here. I wanted to introduce you to my father." Harriet noticed the tall man behind the boy. He had the same sandy brown hair and vivid blue eyes as her new seeker.

  He held out his hand. "Daniel Sigmund, Professor. Ricky writes very highly of you."

  Harriet shook the hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sigmund."

  "Can he sit with you, Professor?" the boy leaned in, as if afraid to be overheard, "He's a muggle and I don't want him getting lost. We might never find him again."

  Harriet laughed. "Alright, Sigmund. I'll take care of your father. You'd best get with the others. I think I see Crowley peaking out."

  "Thanks, Professor," the boy smiled and ran off.

  "I had best get going too. New announcer this year," McGonagall said, heading off towards the announcer's box.

  Harriet smiled at the man beside her. "This way, Mr. Sigmund," and she led him towards the stands.

  "Daniel, please. And what is a- muggle? It sounds familiar but I can't place it." He lowered himself to the seat she indicated.

  Harriet chuckled as she sat down," A non-magical person. Is Sigmund's mother a witch?"

  He shook his head, "Not to my knowledge. She passed away several years ago."

  "Oh, I'm sorry."

  He smiled, "It's okay. We have accepted it. Does it make a difference if she was?"

  "No. Not anymore," Harriet reassured him, "just curiosity on my part. Sigmund- Ricky never mentioned he was muggle-born. I imagine it came as quite a shock."

  The man had a deep laugh. "Oh, yes. But a bit of a relief as well. It explained so much."

  "Yes, it can be quite disturbing when you do accidental magic."

  "Are you muggle-born, then? You sound as if you have some experience."

  Harriet finally caught sight of the Grangers and the twins and waved. They waved back. "No. I'm half-blood. My mother was muggle-born," she explained at his look of confusion. "But my parents died when I was a baby. I was raised by my muggle relatives. Didn't realize I was a even a witch until I got my letter."

  "Oh," Daniel smiled. "Just like in those Harry..." She watched his eyes widen, "Potter..." he swallowed and blinked rapidly, "movies."

  Harriet laughed loudly, drawing the attention of several nearby teachers and parents. "Yes. Exactly like those movies." She leaned in closer as if to impart a deep secret. "There are books too." He blushed and looked up at the open field around them just in time to see the two teams walking out onto the field. "Did you see the movies?"

  He shook his head. "Not really. Just bits and pieces of the first one. Ricky watched it over the summer. So tell me about this quidditch thing."

  Harriet smiled and pointed to the middle of the field where the two teams were facing each other. "You have four balls. The quaffle, the snitch, and two bludgers."

  "Bludgers!" Daniel said, sounding horrified. "It sounds dangerous."

  Harriet laughed, "Not as long as you stay out of the way and the beaters do their job, which is to keep them away from their teammates. And it's not cursed by a helpful house-elf," she mumbled to herself. "The three chasers," she continued, "try to score by getting the quaffle through one of those hoops," she pointed up and he followed her finger to see two students on brooms flying around three rings.

  "What are they doing up there?"

  "Those are the keepers for each team. The goalie, if you will."

  "Ah," recognition crossed his face, "a word I understand." Harriet giggled and he scanned the field. "What about Ricky? He said he's the- seeker?"

  Harriet grinned and pointed up above them to a small figure. "He has the most important job. He has to find and catch the snitch. Very sneaky little ball, but it ends the game."

  "Seriously?" Daniel guffawed and Harriet looked over at him. "He has to chase a little flying ball around the field and catch it? I guess those Pokemon games were good for something after all." They watched in silence as the game started. After a few minutes he snickered and Harriet glanced at him. "Gotta catch 'em all."

  Harriet giggled and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sneering voice. "No," Harriet turned to see Severus glaring at Daniel Sigmund, "he does not have to catch them all. Only the snitch, if he can get to it before my own seeker," He said as if the odds were unlikely.

  "Oh, Mr. Sigmund knows that, Snape. He was just- it's a motto from a muggle toy line."

  "I am very well aware of what passes for 'pop culture' in the muggle world these days, Ms. Potter, but you do not see me telling my team to 'just do it.'"

  She shot Severus a confused frown. What was wrong with him. He hadn't used that tone with her in a long time. It was almost as if he'd caught her and Ronnie discussing his many downfalls between third year classes. She blinked rapidly and looked at Mr. Sigmund who had gone back to watching Ricky and then looked back at Severus. "Are you-"

  But whatever she had been about to say was lost as Daniel grabbed her arm with a sharp gasp. She whipped her head around to see a look of fear on his face. She immediately scanned the skies for Ricky, visions of her own many falls flashing through her mind, to see him soaring straight down in a controlled decent. She followed his line of flight to see the small flash of gold not too far away. She looked up, searching for the Slytherin keeper, he was facing the other direction and hadn't seen the snitch yet.

  "Is he okay, Professor? He's going to crash into the ground. Do something."

  It took Harriet a moment for his words to sink in but before she could answer, Snape's cold voice cut him off. "Your son is fine, Mr. Sigmund. He has simply located the snitch and in true reckless tradition of Gryffindor seekers is attempting to barrel towards his goal without consideration of anyone or anything else."

  Harriet could almost hear the hurt in his voice but before she could say anything he stood and was gone. Harriet turned back just in time to see Ricky's hand close around the snitch.

 

  It was nearly an hour later before Harriet was able to go look for Severus. Once Mr. Sigmund had gotten over the fright of seeing his son plummeting towards the ground and realized he had just won the game for them, he had joined in the celebration. On her way to the field, Harriet had been stopped by several "fans," of her, not the game, until Ronnie and her brothers had finally pushed through the crowd to save her. Herman joined them and they escorted her to the Gryffindor tower, congratulating her on her amazing team and filling her in on their plans for the new Wheezes in Hogmeade. Ronnie would take over the original store in Diagon while the twins would move to Hogsmeade to get the store up and running, hopefully by the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas. The celebrating was in full force by the time Harriet reached the common room, so with an admonition to the prefects to not let the students stay up past one, she headed to her quarters. It was almost another half hour before she found Severus. He hadn't been in his quarters so she had traipsed down to the dungeons. His office and classroom were both empty. With a frustrated sigh she turned and went up to the astronomy tower. All she found there were two seventh year Ravenclaws whom she sent back to their own tower. Running out of options, Harriet decided to have a look outside. The end of October had brought a cold wind so she went to her classroom to grab the cloak she left there for the days she took the students outside.   He was standing there, staring at the assortment of dark detectors she had laid out for her second years. He ran a hand over the sneak-o-scope Ronnie had given her so many years ago. He picked it up and held it at eye level, as if examining the many cracks.

  "It's broke," his quiet voice echoed in the room.

  "It was my very first one. Ronnie got it for me the year she went to Egypt." She crossed over to him but he didn't turn to look at her. "Herman got me a new one about six years ago." She paused, waiting. "Severus?" He refused to look away  from the glass spinner. Harriet wrapped her hands around it and pushed it down, out of his line of sight. He finally turned to look at her and she gasped at the agony that filled his eyes.

  "Are you tired of me, Harriet? Have you finally realized I'm no good for you? That I'm broke, old."

  Harriet flung her arms around him, "Oh, Severus. He was- is nobody. A student's father. Don't you know, Sev? Don't you realize by now?" She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I. Love. You."

  He looked into her eyes. "Do you, Harriet? I hoped. I hoped, but I didn't dare-"

  "Then dare, Severus. Because I do. I love you with every single reckless Gryffindor part of me." She pulled him, close and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him, as if the tiniest wind would pull her away. He kissed her, drinking in her very essence. She could feel their magic, pulsing around them, dancing, joining into a single force. Harriet felt it grow around them and she squeezed her eyes tighter when they seemed to fill with light. She opened her eyes slowly to see a soft orb glowing around them, encasing them. She pulled way from Severus just enough to stop the kiss. "Sev," she breathed, as if any sound louder than that would disturb the aura, "open your eyes."

  His eyes fluttered open and widened in shock. At the sound of his gasp the orb seemed to shatter, the dust-like particles flowing into them. She looked up at him. "What was that?"

  "Our souls," he whispered. as if amazed he even possessed one. "Well, the souls of our magic, joining. It usually only happens on wedding nights or after a vow ceremony."

  "Does that mean we are-"

  "Married?" He laughed. "No. But it does confirm what I've felt for some time."

  "And what is that?" Confusion lit her face.

  He stared down into her green eyes. "That you are my soulmate," he whispered against her lips before covering them with his own.

 

  "Are you going into Hogsmeade?" Harriet asked Severus one Saturday morning in December. "Everyone who can is going."

  Severus rolled his eyes and took a bite of toast, he still refused to eat in bed but he did condescend to pull a chair over by the bed and use the small table there. "The grand opening. Filch has been screaming about it all week."

  Harriet laughed. "Yes. Fred and George are pleased to know they can still torment the poor fellow after all these years."

  "I suppose you'll have to make an appearance?"

  "But of course." Harriet spread her arms. "Local celebrity that I am. Not to mention close personal friend of the owners."

  Severus snorted, "And let's not forget, it was your winnings that funded them to start with. I still think Filch is pissed at you over that one."

  Harriet shrugged, "What was I going to do with it? Add it to the rest of my gold sitting in Gringott's? At least Ronnie got a new robe. And I think Cedric would have been happy knowing he helped to make people laugh."

  Severus patted her knee consolingly. "I've got some potions to finish up this morning for Poppy and then I'll be down."

  Harriet smiled. "Really?"

  He nodded. "Yes. I've a few gifts left to buy still. Might as well get it over with."

  Harriet opened her mouth to respond but just then there was a fluttering sound and an owl flew into the room from her quarters. It landed on the bed next to her and held out its leg. Harriet untied the note and the bird flew off without grabbing any of her food. She made to put the letter off to the side but Severus waved his hand. "Go on and read it. I need to finish getting dressed." He stood as Harriet opened the letter. He watched her in the mirror, enjoying the soft smile on her face as she read through the missive, while he donned his robe. As she read through the last part of the letter a small frown touched her lips. He turned to face her. "Everything okay?"

  She pasted a smile on her face and looked up at him. "Oh, yes. Everything is great. Just a small note from Molly. Nothing important."

  He didn't believe her. Oh, he didn't think she was lying really. Just that she wasn't telling him something. He decided to let it go for now. "I'll see you this afternoon," he bent down to press a kiss to her lips and headed off to his lab.

 

  Severus forgot about the letter until he returned to his rooms to take a quick shower before heading into Hogsmeade. Coming out of the bathroom he noticed a piece of paper on the floor, almost beneath the bed, on Harriet's side. He reached down to pick it up. Seeing immediately it was a letter he scanned through it to see if it was of any importance. He quickly realized it was Harriet's and made to put it down before remembering the look of disappointment that had crossed her face this morning. He wondered if there was anything he could do to alleviate whatever had troubled her and sat down to read the letter.

                  _...Andromeda and said Teddy was excited to see you at Christmas, I'm sure the poor boy misses you tremendously, but she has explained that you have to live at the school. Be forewarned, I expect he will tell you to tell Minerva that it is imperative he start at Hogwarts immediately. (His words)  So much like his mother, that one. We look forward to seeing you both at Christmas. George has even mentioned Charlie wrote he would be coming in for the holidays. It will be so nice to have everyone home for Christmas._

  Severus lowered the letter. Now he understood. Harriet hadn't even mentioned it. She had just assumed he wouldn't wish to go and had decided she would forego as well. Silly girl. Severus stood and placed the letter on the table. He would go and get to know her "family" better, for her. Besides, he'd never met Teddy and he should really get to know Harriet's godson. He finished getting dressed and headed down to Hogsmeade to find Harriet.

  He stopped by Wheezes first on the off chance she might still be there. There were three fourth years standing at a display of Whiz-bangs. "I had best not catch any of those in my lab." The three students gaped up at him and dropped the toys back onto the display before fleeing the shop.

  "Ear now. Don't go scaring off my business, Snape."  He looked up to see one of the twins standing before him. He had a muggle costume pirate patch around his head with the patch part covering one side of his head where an ear should have been. George, then. Snape sneered at him and George rolled his eyes. " I don't know how she does it," he muttered.

  "Where is she?"

  "Ever the gentleman caller, eh, Snapey?"

  "George Weasley-" Severus growled in a warning tone.

  "I'm not Ge-" He lifted his eyes, as if seeing the plastic band around his head for the first time and smiled, "eh, I guess I am George."

  Severus glared and opened his mouth to ask about Harriet again when he heard her laughter. She and Fred appeared from a back room. "You'll never make money if you keep giving your stuff away," she warned him, stuffing something in her pocket.

  "Ah, but it's just you, Harri dear. You may have anything in this store you precious heart desires," he waggled his eyebrows and leaned closer to her, "Anything."

  "Professor Potter does not need anything from you, Weasley."

  Harriet turned an excited smile on Severus and his heart leapt. "You came." She turned back to Fred. "Sorry, Fred. I already have my heart's desire."

  Severus felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Fred looked between them and wrinkled his nose. "So, it's true then. And I thought Ronnie was pulling my leg." He shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss. Oh, and Snape," Severus looked up at Fred and almost stumbled back in surprise at the fierce look in his eyes. "Don't. Hurt. Her." In a flash the look was gone, replaced with laughing eyes and a wide grin. "She's the best little sister we've ever had. Even if she won't marry into the family."

  Harrie snorted, "Seeing as how my only options are you and Percy. No, thanks."

  Fred placed a hand to his chest, "I'm wounded,"

  "No, you're not, Fred. I am."

  Severus rolled his eyes, "Can we please go?"

  Harriet laughed and nodded, "Yes, alright. " She reached under the counter and pulled out her scarf.

  "See you at Christmas then, Harri?" George asked and Harriet froze, the scarf half way around her neck.

  Severus placed a hand on Harriet's back and gently pushed her towards the door. "Yes, we will be there," and guided her outside.

  "You found the letter," she said when she finally found her voice, half way to the Three Broomsticks.

  "You weren't even going to tell me were you?"

  She looked away, embarrassed. "I- I wasn't sure..."

  He wanted to wrap his arm around her, hold her close, but there were too many students around. "Listen, Harriet. I want to be a part of your life. And I know that means sacrifice on my part. And if one of those sacrifices is spending an evening with a houseful of Weasleys then I can do it. For you. Besides, Molly and Arthur aren't that bad." He held the door opened for her and they stepped into the inn.  Within minutes they were seated around a table with Minerva, Pomona, Filius, and Hagrid, as well as the new American Professor, Brown.

  "And how are Fred and George?" Minerva asked as a butterbeer was placed in front of Harriet.

  "Ecstatic of course. I think every student with a Hogsmeade pass stopped by the new store."

  Flitwick chuckled, "Filch will be furious."

  Minerva sighed, "I suppose I shall have to make another announcement." The food was brought out shortly after that and the teachers ate in mostly silence for several minutes before the topic of the holidays came up. Of course, no one had plans to leave Hogwarts and they discussed the idea of a nice, quiet Christmas dinner.

  "Actually," Harriet said, "I won't be there, Minerva. I'm spending the day at the Weasley's"

  "Oh, how lovely, Harriet." Minerva turned sparkling eyes on Severus, "And what about you, Severus? Will you be joining us for Christmas dinner?"

  His eyes flickered to Harriet for a split second, "No, I will be visiting some friends as well."

  "How splendid," she crowed.

  "Friends, Severus," Brown said. 'I was did not realize you associated with anyone outside of the school. I mean, you never get owls."

  "I was unaware you monitored my rooms, Brown. As I frequently breakfast there or in my office I see no reason for you to be aware of the rate of my correspondence." The professor blushed at Snape's words and tone.

  "I- I just meant-"

  "It just so happens that I am a frequent correspondent and am currently in a collaboration with none other than the noted herbologist Neville Longbottom."

  Harriet smiled to herself. She knew Brown was an avid fan of Neville, he had cornered her several times to try and arrange a meeting with him. The man paled. "You- you are working with Mr. Longbottom? On what?"

  "You can read about it in the next issue of 'Herbs and Potions,' as we have just finished our revisions."  Snape took a bite of his food and glared at the man, daring him to open his mouth again.

  "Lovely boy, that Neville," Professor Sprout announced. "Always did have an eye for herbs." She looked up at Harriet. "Married that friend of yours, didn't he? Luna? Her father runs the Quibbler. Odd magazine, that." She sat her fork down and stared at Harriet. "I was at the W.H.O. this summer when he presented his findings. He has several single friends. You should have Luna introduce you."

  Harriet chocked on her butterbeer and Severus's fork clattered onto his. "Oh, no. No-"

  "Young woman like yourself ought to have a man in her life," Pomona continued as if Harriet hadn't spoken.

  "But- ow!" Hagrid winced at Harriet and she shook her head. He nodded in understanding.

  "I'm sure," Minerva cut in, "Harriet is more than capable of finding someone on her own if she wishes to have a relationship, Pomona."

  The old herbology professor sighed and they went back to eating, albeit with a more tense environment. Well, most of the teachers did. Harriet's roast beef no longer tasted very appetizing and she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Severus had not picked his fork back up. She was about to make her excuses to leave when Pomona spoke again. "I have a friend that has a daughter, if that's the problem."

  "Oh, for-" Severus pushed his chair back and threw his napkin on the table before stalking off.

  "I-I need to get back to the school," Harriet jumped up and ran after Severus. "Severus!" He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. They were almost back at Fred and George's shop when she finally caught up to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. He turned to face her.

  "I'm sorry, Harriet. I just-" she put a finger to her lips to warn him to be quiet and looked around. No students had noticed them, so she pulled him out of the main walkway to a small alcove between two shops. She moved her hand as if drawing an invisible circle, " _Muffliato_." Satisfied they couldn't be heard she nodded, "I know, Sev. But I couldn't very well tell her to just shut up."

  "But, you didn't even say anything."

  Harriet pressed her fingers against her forehead as if to ward off a headache. "As if I could have gotten a word in. Do you have any idea how many of those conversations I have had, Severus? Do you have any idea how many sons, grandsons, nephews, brothers, uncles, fathers I have been set up with? I am- was a twenty-something year old single woman. A hero of the war, no less. And I like to think I'm reasonably attractive." She waved her hand, "any of those things combined make me a good match. All of them together is like a- a Christmas present to the lucky man that gets me. It;s annoying, but I can't alienate every person that suggests I need a man, or a woman, in my life."

  "Doesn't it bother you?"

  She nodded, then shrugged. "It used to." She placed a hand on his arm, "until you came back into my life. Now I don't care, because I know I have you. And I much prefer you."

  He furrowed his brow, "But why, Harriet? Why me of all people?"

  "You really don't know, Severus?"

  He shook his head and turned away from her. She grabbed his arm and turned him back around. "Look at me, Severus." He met her eyes. "What did you see that day I walked into the great hall? When you were talking to Quirrel and you saw me for the first time, what did you see?"

  He looked away, as if he were ashamed. "I saw your father. My worst enemy come back to torture me."

  "And later, when you finally realized I wasn't my father. What did you see then?"

  Severus laughed, a quick bark, "A foolish, reckless, Gryffindor. Always trying to rush in to save everyone else, heedless of your own safety." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I wanted to wash my hands of you. But I had sworn to protect you. With my very life if need be."

  "And you almost did. And when you thought you were dying and gave me your memories, you asked me to look at you. What did you see then, Severus?"

  "Green eyes that reminded me of a kind, young girl I had known at school, now shining in the face of another young girl. A brave, unselfish, reckless girl."

  "And you still don't see, Severus? Why it's you I've chosen. Why it's you I've fallen in love with. Been in love with."

  He shook his head. "I was not kind to you, Harriet. I was still so angry. At your father. At Dumbledore. Even at Voldemort. And I took it out on you."

  "Yes, on _me._ I might have been my father's daughter. I might have been Voldemort's worst enemy. And I might have been the biggest pain in your ass but, I was never your Savior. I was never The Chosen One to you. To you, I have always been Harriet Bloody Potter."

  She felt the tear on her cheek the moment before he wiped it away. "Damn it, Harriet-" He made to step forward but a movement out of the corner of his eye stopped him. They turned to see a boy standing just outside Wheezes watching them, his white-blond hair glinting in the afternoon sun.

  She turned to Severus, "One of yours? Looks almost like a Malfoy."

  Severus turned a partial sneer on her, "You assume he is a Slytherin based on his looks? I thought we were passed that, Harriet"

  She smirked at him, "am I wrong?"

  He glared, "No, damn you. He's a sixth year." He waved his arm in front of them, breaking the silencing charm. "In the future, Professor, try not to make such snap judgements. One of these days you might accidentally be wrong."

  She laughed as he began to walk away. "Oh, no, Snape. I would never allow you that small victory."

  He stopped, "Impertinent- Good day, Potter. I have shopping to do," and he strode off. Harriet giggled to herself and headed back up to the school.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Weasleys coming up (Hopefully before Christmas). Hope you are all enjoying it so far.


	6. Grand Gesures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus finally realizes it's time to do something about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. (Barely) in time for Christmas. Also, I have an epilogue coming up. I'll try to get it out as soon as possible so I can get done with this one.

  "Happy Christmas, Potter. Tell everyone I said hello."

  Harriet smiled at Minerva as she snapped the button of her cloak. "And a Happy Christmas to you, too. We should be back some time this evening."

  The headmistress waved her hand,  "It's no matter. Just enjoy the day," she leaned closer to Harriet, "and try to get Severus to relax."

  Harriet laughed. "You do realize the entire Weasley clan will be there?"

  Minerva shrugged and sighed. They looked up at the sound of approaching voices. "..know when the issue will be delivered? I don't supposed I could get an autograph?"

  Severus sneered at the American. "I do not do autographs."

  "Ah, Professor Brown," Minerva called and crossed the room, "I have been meaning to ask you about your traditional American Christmas dinners." She slipped an arm under the professor's elbow and led him away. "If there is something you particularly wished to have, I need only let the house-elves know."

  "Impertinent, annoying, sycophant-"

  "Severus," Harriet cut him off and he looked over at her, "It's Christmas. Let's go to the Burrows."

  He let out a calming breath and nodded. They stepped out into the cold, crisp Scottish air and headed towards Hogsmeade.

  "Do you normally spend Christmas with the Weasley's?" Severus asked as the made their way down the worn path.

  "Yes, I usually show up on Christmas Eve to help Molly. A sort of calm before the storm, they start to trickle in fairly early. Andromeda and Teddy are usually the last to arrive around noon."

  "It's noon now," Severus said as he closed the gate behind them. "Will we be the last to arrive?"

  Harriet shrugged, "Most likely. the kids will have already opened their gifts." 

  "Did you send Teddy's on ahead?" He asked, shoving his hands into his warm outer robe.

  She patted her pocket, "Nope. I like to be there when he opens his."

  "What do you get a half-werewolf metamorphmagus?"

  Harriet smiled slyly, "You'll see." Severus narrowed his eyes at her and reached out, pulling her close to him. A stomach-pulling second later they were surrounded by falling snow. Harriet looked up to see the dark outline of the Burrows down the lane. "Come on. They'll be waiting for us." She grabbed Severus's hand and tugged but he hesitated for a split second. She stopped and turned back to see the doubt in his eyes. "It'll be okay, Sev. By now Molly will have threatened every person in that house to be nice. They're all aware of what you did during the war. They'll respect you for that if nothing else. And once they see how happy you make me, that's all that matters." She kissed him lightly on the lips and, this time when she tugged him forward, he moved.

  The house was swarm and lively. To Severus, it seemed there must be at least fifty people there. They were immediately greeted by Molly and Ronnie as they stepped through the door into the warm kitchen. Molly wrapped Harriet in a bruising hug and moved to Severus as well but Ronnie, wisely, simply lifted her hand in a small wave of greeting. Arthur appeared in the doorway and nodded a greeting to Severus. "Thought I heard the door. Come on then, Professor. I'll take you where it's safe."

  Arthur motioned for Severus to follow and led the way into the living room, people were scattered all around. Bill and Percy stood with Fred and George, Percy looking disapprovingly as usual. Another Weasley, possibly Charlie, stood talking to Angelina across the room. He noticed Andromeda Tonks sitting on the couch next to a beautiful blond, most likely Fleur, and two small children sat on the floor at their feet. Another child, a blond girl, played with a doll and near the fireplace, a small boy with red and gold hair sat huddled in a chair, a book opened in his lap. _This must be Teddy_ , Severus thought. While Severus studied Harriet's godchild the boy re-positioned himself and Severus caught a glimpse of the cover of the book the boy was reading. Was that a cauldron on the cover? Severus took a step towards the boy but was blocked by a tall man with bushy brown hair.

  "Professor, so glad you could make it."

  Severus eyed the man and sighed, "Granger."

  "Neville showed me the advanced copy of _Herbs and Potions._ Some interesting results you came up with."

  "It helps when you have a superior product."

  "Aunt Harriet!" Severus looked up to see the now green-haired boy jump up from his chair and dash across the room to Harriet. She knelt down and caught the boy in a hug.

  "Happy Christmas, Teddy. I have something for you." Harriet reached into her pocket and pulled out a small clutch bag. She opened it up wide and dug her hand into it, coming out with a wrapped box. She set it down in front of the boy and he pounced on it, ripping the paper off.

  the boy squealed in delight and turned to face the living room, "Grandma! Grandma look!" He scrambled out of the way to reveal a box with a picture of a young boy pouring vials of a blue liquid into a small cauldron. the words "My first Potions" appeared in a cloud of green smoke over the cauldron.

  "Oh, Harriet," Andromeda's voice carried over the others oohs and aahs, "now I'll never get him outside."

  Harriet laughed. "I'll get him an herb garden for his birthday."

  Teddy looked up in excitement. "You really will? That would be absolutely brilliant, Aunt Harriet." He turned back to his grandmother, "Can I get it out now?"

  "After lunch, dear, " she answered.

  "Yes," Molly agreed as she appeared in the doorway. "Let's eat."

 

Severus sat in a chair near the fireplace, sipping the after meal tea Arthur had handed him. He watched as Teddy meticulously unpacked his box, placing his cauldron closest to the fire and his vials and ingredients just so. Andromeda did a quick _Aguamenti_ to fill the cauldron with water and left the boy to read through the receipt book that had come with the kit. He read through a particular page several times before setting the book down and gathering several ingredients. It was quickly apparent to Severus what potion the boy was going to attempt. The boy pulled a small thin root out of a vial and grabbed the silver knife that came with the kit. He cut the root into small even pieces and checked the receipt book once more before picking up the cutting board to dump the root into the cauldron.

  "If," Severus said sharply causing the boy to freeze and look up at him, "you wish to achieve a higher standard of results, you would do better to crush those before adding them. They will disperse more evenly allowing a considerably better outcome."

  Teddy looked from Severus to his cauldron to the receipt book and back to Severus again. "But the instructions say-"

  "Instructions," he interrupted the boy, "most likely written by some wizard who hadn't the sense to pass his own potions O.W.L. and was forced to take some third rate job copying directions written by another wizard who probably never even took Advanced Potions."

  Teddy looked back at the booklet and promptly dumped the contents of the cutting board into the mortar. He grabbed the small pestle, "Who are you?"

   "Severus Snape. Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

  Teddy stared at him in shock. "You're the one that helped Aunt Harriet in the war. You pretended to be a Death Eater." The boy began crushing the root. "Did you know my mum and Dad?"

  Severus nodded once, "They were decent and good people. You should be proud of them."

  "I am," and Severus thought he heard a small catch in the boy's voice.

  "If you insist on using that manual I had best read through it and make proper corrections. I'll not spend the first two years of your academic career trying to un-teach you inadequate instructions. Hand it here." Severus held his hand out and the boy grabbed up the pamphlet, eagerly thrusting it into Severus's hand.

 

  An hour later, Harriet stood in the doorway watching Severus sitting on the floor, looking thorough a small booklet with Teddy. He was pointing to certain parts of the book and the expression on his face reminded Harriet of when he was lecturing.

  "I think, Harriet," Andromeda said coming up behind her, "Teddy has made a conquest. Snape has been on the floor for the last half hour and I don't think Teddy has moved either."

  Harriet smiled at the lady who was raising her godson. "I knew they would get along. Severus likes nothing better than his potions."

  Andromeda smiled slyly. "Oh, I think there's at least one thing he might like more."

  Harriet felt the blush fill her cheeks and walked over to the pair, "Severus, we should head back. It's getting late."

  They looked up and Teddy shook his head. "Oh, no, Aunt Harriet. Uncle Sev and I aren't done with my potion."

  Harriet raised a questioning eyebrow at Severus, "Uncle Sev?"

  Severus stood up and straightened out his robe, "Yes, well he is not yet a student so it does not seem proper for me to insist he call me Professor, and Severus is a bit of a mouthful for such a small child." He turned to Teddy, "Twenty more minutes, Mister Edward and then add one vial of cold water. Dump it in, mind you. Do not pour."

  Teddy nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, yes. Absolutely."

  Severus stuck his hand out and Teddy shook it, "Good day then and Happy Christmas. It was a pleasure to meet you."

  The boy grinned widely and they turned away to tell the others goodbye. Harriet took one last look back and noticed Teddy's hair was a distinctive shade of black and looked to have grown several inches. She chuckled.

  "Tolerable lad," Severus said as they made their way down the lane. "He will make a proper student and hopefully have a positive influence on our own offspring as well." Severus grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, sending them through the black void to the gates of Hogwarts.

 

  A few nights later Harriet closed the door to her office and sighed. A third year muggle-born had needed to return to school early from the Christmas holiday and, since he was a Gryffindor, Harriet had gone to get him. Of course the child had never apparated before so Harriet had then spent the next half hour with him in the medical wing. She had finally gotten him settled and was ready to call it a day. She made her way to her chambers and through the charmed doorway to Severus's suite. He was not in the bedroom so she went out into his outer chambers. They were empty as well. She was in the midst of debating if she should attempt to try finding him or just settle in for the night and await his return when the door opened. She turned, expecting to see him. Instead, a young familiar looking boy with white-blond hair walked in. He froze and gaped at her. Before she could open her mouth to ask where Professor Snape was and why a student was entering his chambers she heard Severus speak.

  "When I said to enter my chambers, Mr. Elton, I did not mean to stand in my doorway." The boy was pushed forward and Severus appeared in the doorway. "Ha-Potter," he corrected his stunned exclamation, "What are you doing in my private chambers?"

  She looked around desperately, "I flooed in. I needed that book back I let you borrow. I need to prepare my lessons for the new year."

  He waved his hand towards the couch. "It is over on the table. I assume you can find it without my help, as you seem so capable of making yourself at home in my private quarters." He crossed the room in the opposite direction and opened a cupboard. Harriet walked over to the couch and, indeed there was a book on the table. She picked it up and turned towards Severus. He was handing the boy some vials. "Take these to Ms. Lindley and next time you wish to cast a charm on someone, make sure you know how to properly cast said charm."

  The boy took the vials and ran from the room. Severus turned to her and smiled, "Find your book, Potter?"

  She smiled and held up the book. "Not sure how much _Potions of the Seventh Century_ will help me in Defense, though."

  Severus crossed the room and chuckled as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. "The only other book I've got laying around is in my room. I figured if you had to actually take the book with you this one would be better than if you were caught walking around with _Potions Amore: Brews for the Bedroom_."

  Harriet blushed and Severus pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to his and he slid his tongue in, tasting her. He had several buttons on her robe undone when there was a quick knock at the door and it swung open. Harriet pulled away from Severus and turned to see the same boy enter the room.

  Severus growled, "What do you need, Mr. Elton?"

  The boy blushed, "T-the potions, Professor. H-how do I-"

  "Open them and pour them down her throat, you imbecile. I really do not care, Mr. Elton. What I do care about is your deplorable lack of manners. It does not matter what order she takes them in."

  "Yes, sir." The boy turned to leave but Severus called his name and he froze.

  "Mr. Elton. It would behoove you to remember that students who attempt to cast sub-par charms and have little to no manners should not go spreading tales of what they assume they have discovered when entering rooms unannounced and unwanted. I still reserve the right to subtract house points for said sub-par charms." The boy nodded and ran from the room.

  "How long do you think he will be able to keep his mouth shut?" Harriet asked.

  "Several weeks at least. If he knows what's good for him."

 

  Apparently the boy did not know what was good for him. The first indication came the third morning after the students had returned from their holiday. Harriet walked into the Great Hall for breakfast and she was quick to notice that most of the Slytherins were quiet as she passed them, some trying to surreptitiously watch her. Throughout the day she noticed that many of the students seemed to be watching her. By lunch even the Gryffindors were eyeing her speculatively. A sneaking suspicion began creeping through her mind and she was almost glad Severus had missed lunch. As soon as she finished her lunch she headed down to the dungeons, it was a risk she needed to take. She was not about to let Severus walk into dinner unaware of the situation. There weren't many students in the dungeon corridors, but still too many for her liking. Severus walked out of his classroom just as she reached it. He saw her approach out of the corner of his eye and turned towards her. "Professor? Did you need something?" His eyes darted around them, taking in the curious students. "And why do you seem to have the undivided attention of every student in the hall?" He added in a whisper.

  "Not just me," she said quietly, "us." She raised her voice slightly, not enough to appear as if she wanted to be overheard but enough that any student near enough would have a general idea of what they were discussing. "Unfortunately, Professor, it does not seem as if you have as much authority over certain members of your sixth years as you would like to believe. Once again, Slytherin and Gryffindor have an issue which we are required to discuss immediately."

  He nodded his understanding and opened his classroom door again, "Step inside, Professor." She did as he asked and he followed her in, sending locking and silencing charms at the door behind him.

  She turned, clutching her hands, "I'm so sorry, Sev. This is all my fault. I was so reckless over the holiday. I thought with most of the students gone..."

  He crossed over to her and placed a finger on her lips. "Hush, Harriet. I do not blame you. We couldn't keep it a secret forever. I never intended to either, I just needed time."

  "It's only a rumor until we confirm it," she added hopefully. "And I won't force you. I told you I would wait until you were ready and I meant it. We will just have to be extra careful. Constant vigilance," she added with a smirk.

  He gave a half smile and nodded distractedly as he was still stuck on the first part of her statement. Yes, no one would know for sure, it was purely speculation, the word of a single sixteen year old. It would remain such until they- he confirmed it. Because he knew it would have to be his move. Harriet would shout it from the top of Gringott's this very second if he allowed her. And if he was going to declare himself he would do it like a Gryffindor, boldly and with his whole heart, she deserved that. "It's okay, Harriet. We'll manage." He kissed her quickly and pushed her gently towards the door. "I must go see Minerva. I'll see you tonight."

  She looked up at him in shock, "You mean you still want-"

  "Nothing between us has changed, Harriet. The only thing that has happened is some sixth year has started a rumor about his nasty head of house Potions Master and dragged his lovely Defense professor into it." He opened the door and they walked out into an almost empty corridor save for two or three students at the opposite end. "I believe you once thought I was after the Philosopher's Stone and, if I am not mistaken, I believe there was a time half the school believed you to be Slytherin's heir." He aimed a half bow at her, "If that is all, Professor I really must go see the headmistress on a pressing matter." And with his robes billowing around him, he stalked off. Harriet shook her head and headed to her own office.

 

  A week later Harriet saw she had been correct in her assumptions. She and Severus had been extra careful during the day when they were in the "public eye" and the whispers had mostly died down. She knew the students were still watching, but with nothing more to go on than the word of a single sixth year, interest was fading fast. It also helped that that Friday evening at dinner all thoughts of a relationship between the despised Potions Master and the heroic Defense professor faded when Minerva stood up to make an announcement.

  "Students," she intoned across the hall and everyone quieted and turned to look at her. "I wish to inform you of an exciting event I have planned for this year. A month from next Saturday we will have a Valentine's Day dance for any student who wishes to attend." A loud cheer went up throughout the hall.

  "lovely," Severus groaned quietly.

  "Oh, Sev," Harriet chuckled, "It'll be fun. The students will enjoy it."

  "While the professors will be busy checking all the dark nooks and crannies."

  She laughed, "Perhaps I'll help you check some of those dark corners." Severus blushed.

  Minerva continued speaking once the noise level had died down. "We will also be allowing muggle formal wear for those who do not wish to wear formal robes. Professors Brown and Flitwick will help the boys with their outfits while Professor Potter, Madame Pomfrey and I will help the girls. There will be a sign up sheet in each common room to schedule times for fittings with each of the professors. Please make sure you bring an extra robe for the teachers to transfigure." A loud buzz filled the hall as the students talked excitedly about the latest announcement.

  "Hmm," Harriet whispered to Severus, "looks like my weekends will be busy for a while."

  "Yes, it seems so," he growled un-enthusiastically at the prospect.  

 

  The morning of the dance dawned warm and sunny for a February day. Harriet rolled over and snuggled against Severus. "Happy Valentine's Day."

  "It is not Valentine's Day," he growled.

  Harriet chuckled, "It might as well be."

  He harrumphed and rolled over onto his side to face her. "I suppose you will be busy all day helping the girls get ready and yourself?"

  She shrugged, "Just the girls. It won't take me long to slip into my robe."

  "your robe? You aren't wearing a muggle dress?"

  Harriet shook her head. "Nah. I'm just a teacher. Minerva keeps trying to talk me into-"

  "But you have to wear a dress," Harriet looked up at Severus's horrified expression. "I mean- you deserve to wear one. Isn't Pomona wearing one? And Poppy?"

  "Well yes, but-"

  "Then you should too. I'd-" he blushed and averted his eyes. "I've only seen you in professor's robes since school started." He looked back at her and she lifted an eyebrow and raised the blanket to peer under it at her naked body. He pushed the blanket back down, "I meant," he said, his voice full of the familiar exasperation, "I would like to see you in something a bit more," he slid a hand under the cover and ran a thumb across her sensitive nipple, "sexy than a robe." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers before tossing the blanket off of them. His hand trailed down her body to nestle at the patch of hair between her legs. She opened for him and he slid a finger inside. "Mmm," she moaned as his finger moved in and out of her, her natural juices flowing easily at his touch. Harriet slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked Severus's hard cock. She wrapped her fingers around him and pulled as she neared her climax. "Sev. Sev. Ooh." He grabbed her hand off his cock and moved over her. "Harriet. Sweet Harriet," he moaned as he slid into her, tight hot flesh taking him in. Harriet moaned as he filled her, pulled back and pressed back into her. She wrapped her legs around him and he quickened his pace, sliding in and out of her body, his hips slamming against hers. Their slick bodies moving easily against each other in the now familiar dance as they each tried to bring pleasure to the other. Harriet's hands ran over Severus's muscled back as his lips caressed her sensitive neck. "Harriet, my love." "Sev. Oh sweet-" "Ah, yes." He collapsed on top of her and took a moment to catch his breath before rolling them over onto their sides.

  She sighed, "Okay. You win. I'll have Poppy help me pick out a dress."

  Severus smiled, "Excellent."

 

   The excitement in the castle was almost tangable. It reminded Harriet of the Yule Ball in her third year. She was in the girls dorm when Minerva walked in with a garment bag flung over her arm.

  "Ah, Harriet, there you are." Harriet and several of the girls turned to look at her. "I know you said you didn't feel the need to wear anything more than the standard dress robe but, as Headmistress, I have taken the liberty of transfiguring a dress for you." Harriet opened her mouth to refuse but paused when she recalled her conversation with Severus that morning and nodded. Minerva held out the garment bag, "Just try it on, Harriet. See what you think."

  "Oh yes, Professor," one of the fourth years pleaded.

  "Go on, Professor," a third year encouraged.

  "Clarice has a changing screen you can use," a fifth year offered.

  Harriet took the garment bag behind the proffered changing screen and unzipped it to reveal a beautiful emerald green dress with a subtle black lace overlay. She pulled it out to see the top was corset-like with black satin ribbon criss-crossing the bodice and another hung loosely in back, ready to be tightened once she was in the dress.

  "I know it's not Gryffindor colors but I thought the green would match your eyes so well." Harriet quickly stripped and stepped into the dress. She blushed when she realized it was strapless. she wouldn't be able to wear a bra. The folds of the skirt wrapped around her legs, the lace edging of the front reaching just beneath her knees while the back flowed down reaching a point just at her heels. " I imagine Professor Potter will need help doing up the back, Clarice," Minerva's voice carried over the screen and a sixth year blond appeared in the reflection of the mirror Harriet had been staring at.

  "Bloody hell, Professor," the girl's whispered shock brought Harriet out of her trance.

  Harriet motioned to her back, "It's corset style. I can't..."

  The girl nodded and stepped forward. Harriet held the dress in place while Clarice laced it up. Finally the girl tied it off and Harriet took one last look in the mirror, amazed at the difference the dress made. she stepped out from behind the screen and the girls around the room gasped.

  "Oh, Professor."

  "It's gorgeous."

  Minerva smiled smugly. "It'll do. The ball starts in an hour and a half. I'll see you in an hour in front of the Great Hall," and she left.

  "Goodness, Professor," Clarice gasped, "you'd better hurry."

  Harriet nodded, "Yes, I suppose so. I guess I'll have to take a shower and do my hair. can you be in my rooms in a half-hour to help me lace up?"

  Clarice nodded and they went back behind the screen so Harriet could change back int her professor's robe. Once Clarice had loosened the corset she left Harriet to her privacy.

  "But how will she get out of it tonight after the dace?" Harriet heard a first year whisper.

  "Oh, I think she'll figure it out," Harriet could swear that had been one of her seventh years and blushed.

  Back in her rooms, Harriet made sure to separate the charmed lion from the wall to deactivate the door to Severus's chambers before stepping into the shower.

 

  Not for the first time in the last hour Harriet wondered where Severus was. She hadn't seen him since that morning and was more than a little disappointed he wasn't here to see her in the dress. He was the one that had insisted she wear one after all. The least he could do was put in a token appearance to make sure she had held up her end of the agreement. She fantasized about dancing with him in the candle lit hall but forced herself back to reality. That would be tantamount to a declaration and, as much as she wanted to let the entire world know he belonged to her, she wasn't quite sure he was ready to be forced into the public eye again. She sighed and scanned the crowd of students again. It was still too early for students to try and slip away but she was keeping an eye out just in case.

  "Well," Minerva said beside her, "the decorations are just lovely and it seems as if the entire school turned up whether they had dates or not."

  "Yes," Poppy agreed, "all those boys ought to be careful. I was in Hogsmeade yesterday and the Weasley boy, the one with both ears, mentioned they had sold out of love potions."

  Harriet laughed, "They most likely offered a two for one sale on the stuff." Minerva nodded, looking around. She paused and smiled slyly. Harriet turned to see what had caught her attention and thought she heard Minerva whisper "show time." But Harriet wasn't paying attention. Severus had finally arrived. She knew this for a fact because students were suddenly whispering, looking from her to the other end of the hall and back, as if watching a muggle tennis match.  And then the students, once frozen to the dance floor, began to move and There. He. Was. Harriet's breath caught in her chest. He was magnificent in black slacks, a white shit, and a black tie with red, gold, and green stripes. It didn't escape her notice that these were a combination of their house colors. He moved, walking forward, ignoring the student's stares and whispers as if they were nothing more than background noise.

  "Well, if he wasn't snogging her before he will be after tonight," Harriet heard a student whisper.

  "I think there's a bit more than snogging going on there, mate," was the whispered reply. Harriet felt the blush fill her cheeks but refused to take her eyes from Severus's. He stopped several feet from her and held out his hand, waiting. Harriet's breath caught at the meaning. He had come over half way but the final decision was hers. She could turn and leave, denying their relationship. Their future. He was leaving himself open, vulnerable in a way he had not allowed to happen before, not since he was a young child.

  As if it were even a question. As if she could ever deny _him_. Harriet crossed the floor to him and slipped her hand into his, warmth spreading from their contact throughout her body. She stood, expecting the band to start up and for Severus to lead her out for their first dance. Instead he pulled a small box from the pocket of his pants and knelt on one knee. Harriet's gasp was lost among the other professors and students.

  "Harriet Potter, our lives have always been intertwined and there were times you drove me absolutely crazy and I will never profess to understand your Gryffindor tendencies. But the last ten months you have come to mean more to me than any other person in my life (and that includes your mother)" she bit back a smile at the whispered addendum. "I don't want to hide anymore. I love you and I don't care who knows. Harriet, will you make me the happiest wizard ever and agree to be my witch for eternity?" He stood and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist "Marry me Harriet."

  Harriet nodded, a wide grin covering her face, "Absolutely, Severus. A hundred times yes."

  "Oh, thank Merlin," and he pulled her into a kiss as the Great Hall erupted in cheers and applause. The band finally began to play as he pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger.

  Harriet gasped at the emerald and ruby fused into a heart and looked up at Severus. "It's beautiful, Sev."

  "I'm glad you like it. It took almost the whole month for the alchemist to make it." He twirled her around the dance floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

  She looked up into his black eyes, "You've been planning this since Minerva announced the ball?"

  He tossed her an old familiar look, "Whose idea do you think the ball was?"

  She laughed. "Oh, Sev. You'll never live this down. It'll be worse than the Boggart episode."

  "The I'll just have to sneer more, snarl louder, and glare harder." And he did.

 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 and 1/2 years later (Very short epilogue)

  "But I just _have_ to be in Slytherin, Aunt Harriet."

  Harriet sighed in frustration. This was not the first time this week she and Teddy had had this conversation. "I can't make any promises, Teddy. You know that. Besides, your father and I were in Gryffindor and your mother was a Hufflepuff. Not to mention you're smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. Honestly, Teddy, you  could go any way."

  The eleven year old stomped his foot, his hair turning a bright red, "It's not fair."

  "You are not acting much like a Slytherin, Mister Edward." Harriet looked up in relief as Severus entered the room. He handed two-year-old James off to Kreacher who took the child as if Severus had intended harm to the toddler.

  "Uncle Sev," Teddy cried, running over to him and wrapping his arms around the man. It had taken Severus a while to get used to the impulsive affection Teddy often showed him. He patted the boy on the back.

  "You will do fine in any house you are placed in."

  "But you're Slytherin. And I want to be a Potions Master just like you."

  Severus rolled his eyes as the boy's hair turned a jet black and his eyes darkened. "Be yourself, Teddy. That's who you ought to be. Besides, you are half way to being a potions master in your own right. Kreacher, if you give James one more biscuit I will personally go out and buy you an entire wardrobe."

  Harriet looked over to where Kreacher was guiltily pushing a package of biscuits under the couch. James was happily shoving a chocolate biscuit into his tiny mouth. She turned as Dobby appeared in the kitchen doorway with a small bundle in his arms. "Mistress Lilly is cleaned and ready for feeding."

  Harriet took the baby from the house-elf, "Thank you, Dobby. Did you get all her things packed for school?"

  "Yes, Miss Harriet. It is in the potions lab with Master Snape's trunk."

  "Thank you, Dobby." She turned back to Teddy, "If you are quite finished bemoaning you possible future I suggest you finish gathering your stuff together. Grandma Andy will be here soon." It had been their arrangement for the last four years for Teddy to stay with them during the summer holidays when Severus and Harriet were home from school. Teddy would stay until the last week of August  and would most often help Severus prepare potions that Poppy would need at the start of the school term. On some levels, Teddy was better at potions than Harriet had been in her third year, let alone as a first year.

  Teddy ran off to finish packing his things and Severus wrapped Harriet in a hug and kissed her. "Happy?" He asked.

  "Absolutely. Best decision I ever made."

  "Me too."

 

  Harriet clutched Severus's hand under the table. Even after five years, they were still careful about flaunting their relationship around school. Severus still insisted on intimidating the students to the point that, more than once, Harriet had overheard students questioning her sanity in being in a relationship with the Potions professor. Very few had dared to voice the opinion to her face, though. Of course, there were still arguments, with their personalities there always would be. When Harriet felt Severus was being too hard on one of her Gryffindors, or Severus felt she was being too reckless. She waited impatiently as the older students filed in, knowing Pomona was giving the first years her opening speech. She squeezed his hand harder when the doors opened and the first years filed in. Her eyes immediately sought Teddy's and he smiled at her. He pointed to a red-haired boy beside him and mouthed the word "friend." Harriet grinned encouragingly at him. One by one the students were called up to be sorted. Teddy's friend was sorted into Gryffindor and Harriet noticed Teddy clapped happily for him. Finally it was Teddy's turn.

  "Edward Lupin," Pomona smiled brightly at him as he made his way to the stool. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Teddy," she said quietly to the boy.

  Severus squeezed her hand as the sorting hat was placed on Teddy's head. Harriet glanced up at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth silently repeating "Slytherin" over and over. She chuckled to herself and looked back at Teddy.

  "Slytherin," the hat declared and Severus whispered  a fervent "Yes."

  Tessy jumped up, a wide grin on his face and shot a thumbs up at Severus. Severus nodded calmly to the boy, as if the announcement had been a forgone conclusion.

  Harriet leaned closer to him, "You do know James is going to be a Gryffindor?"

  Severus sighed and nodded. "Why do you think I wanted Teddy? I'll take my Slytherins any way I can get them."

  She laughed and bumped her shoulder against his, "Silly."

  And all _was_ well.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. I'm done. Not the best I've ever done but there it is. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
